Brothers
by Quatuor Temporum alis Nocturna
Summary: What happens when Percy's mom, Sally Jackson, confesses that she used to be Lily Potter? Is Percy a wizard? Read and find out! Not a Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

NEW STORY

Hey random people! I am making my first story that is a crossover of Percy Jackson and Harry Potter.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything except my idea of making this story and some events.

This story is about that Harry P. and Percy J. are twin brothers.

**SORT OF SUMMARY: **What happens when Percy's mom, Sally Jackson, confesses that she used to be Lily Potter? What happens if Percy gets Zeus blessing as a gift to travel to London to find Harry? What if Percy has to stay at Hogwarts because he's a wizard? Is he a quidditch master? What happens when Percy J. meets Percy W.? Percy is NOT Annabeth's boyfriend because I have a certain pairing in mind. Starts at the beginning of year four : The Goblet of Fire to the end of the series. You could say that camp is never really here since I might get a headache for doing to different story times at a time.

Bye for now!

SnowyOwls


	2. Brothers Percy

Brothers

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan. I only own my idea of making this story and how I put it.  
_THOUGHTS_

**Ancient Greek**

_**Sounds **_

With Percy

Percy Jackson waited as he stared at the clock in the classroom.  
The teacher's voice droned on. He had a feeling that he wasn't the only one staring. He looked back and it was true. Nearly the whole class was staring at the clock.  
It was almost time for summer. He spared a glance at the teacher. The teacher's voice had stopped. He was also staring, no doubt waiting for the bell to ring, announcing summer.  
Five minutes left. Four minutes. Three minutes. He thought about going back to camp. Luke, he knew had survived the fall of the mountain/cliff. He was going to awaken Kronos. But Percy knew that the demigods would be able to prepare.  
You a mortal/muggle would think what is this nonsense?! Well, he was Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon the sea god and Kronos his grandfather (which is really weird) is waking. 30 seconds, he could already smell his mom's blue cookies baking in the oven. A shrill

_**RIIIIIIINNNNNNNNG**_

Snapped him from his thoughts.  
The class was already shoving to get out, happiness in the air as school was let out. All around the students were taking things out of lockers, shouting "SCHOOL'S OUT" at the top of their lungs, getting into their rides and running to say goodbye to friends.  
Percy walked home while he enjoyed the sights of Manhattan, New York. When he got home, he smelt the cookies, guessing his mom was in the kitchen.  
"MOM, I'm home!" Percy yelled from the doorway.  
"Wait in the living room honey." His mom called.  
This puzzled him usually she would greet and fuss over him right away. His mom came out carrying a batch of blue chocolate chip cookies.  
"Percy, I need to tell you something and I don't want you to interrupt me." Taking a deep breath she said, "I used to live in London and I was a witch. You might think I was crazy but, I really was one and the story might take too long I might tell you the story later but I'm going straight to the point. You have a brother and the Gods have agreed to let you into their domains-they swore on the river Styx so don't worry- so you can get the wizards trust to help fight Kronos. They're at a war though. A wizard named Voldemort is trying to take over the world so we (demigods and wizards) have to make a compromise so we would win both wars. Your brother's name is Harry Potter and my real name is Lily Potter and we are flying to London, so… pack."  
She said this so seriously Percy didn't speak but went upstairs and packed, bringing the things he needed.

_To Be Continued:__Next time it's Harry's story._

**A/N :** I know that Percy is supposed to be with Tyson since it's year two but, like I said camp doesn't really exist but I added the 'Kronos is waking' part because it might be part of my story. Yeah and i know that the little "rant" his mom said was quite blunt but... yeah.

Please review. I like to hear suggestions and encouragement from my reviewers so the story might appeal to you more. Constructive criticism is allowed.


	3. Brothers part 1 Harry

Brothers

**DISCLAIMER:** **I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan. I only own my idea of making this story and how I put it.**

_THOUGHTS_

**ANCIENT GREEK**

_**SOUNDS**_

With Harry

Harry woke up sweating and panting. His scar (it was lightning bolt shaped) - ''Lord Voldemort'' had given to him- stung like a white hot iron had been pressed to it. With one hand on his scar, the other was looking for his glasses. He found them on his bedside table.  
After he put them on, he was greeted by a clearer looking bedroom with misty light coming from streetlight outside the window. He felt his scar again-it was still painful. He turned on his lamp and scrambled to his wardrobe peering at the mirror. A skinny boy of fourteen looked back at him, his bright green eyes puzzled under his untidy black hair. He examined the lightning-bolt scar of his reflection more closely. It looked normal, but it was still stinging.  
Harry tried to recall what he had been dreaming about before he had awoken. It had seemed so real ... there had been two people he knew, and one he didn't ... he concentrated hard, frowning, trying to remember... The dim picture of a darkened room came to him ... there had been a snake on the hearth-rug ... and a cold, high voice ... the voice of Lord Voldemort. Harry felt as though an ice cube had slipped down into his stomach at the very thought... He closed his eyes tightly and tried to remember what Voldemort had looked like, but it was impossible... All Harry knew was that at the moment when Voldemort's chair had swung around, and he, Harry, had seen what was sitting in it, and who had the old man been?  
For there had definitely been an old man; Harry had watched him fall to the ground. It was all becoming confusing; Harry put his face into his hands, blocking out his bedroom, trying to hold on to the picture of the dimly lit room, but it was like trying to keep water in his cupped hands; the details were now trickling away as fast as he tried to hold on to them... Voldemort and Wormtail had been talking about someone they had killed; though Harry could not remember the name ... they had plotting to kill someone else ... him... Harry took his face out of his hands, opened his eyes and stared around his bedroom as though expecting to see something unusual there.  
As it happened, there were an extraordinary number of unusual things in this room. A large wooden trunk stood open at the foot of his bed, revealing a cauldron, broomstick, black robes and assorted spellbooks. Rolls of parchment littered that part of his desk that was not taken up by the large cage in which his snowy owl, Hedwig, usually perched. On the floor beside his bed a book lay open; he had been reading it before he fell asleep the previous night. The pictures in the book were all moving. Men in bright orange robes were zooming in and out of sight on broomsticks, throwing a red ball to each other. Harry walked over to this book, picked it up and watched one of the wizards score a spectacular goal by putting the ball through a fifty-foot-high hoop. Then he snapped the book shut. Even Quidditch - in Harry's opinion, the best sport in the world couldn't distract him at the moment. He placed Flying with the Cannons on his bedside table, crossed to the window and drew back the curtains to survey the street below.  
Privet Drive looked exactly as a respectable suburban street would be expected to look in the early hours of Saturday morning. All the curtains were closed. As far as Harry could see through the darkness, there wasn't a living creature in sight, not even a cat. And yet ... and yet ... Harry went restlessly back to his bed and sat down on it, running a finger over his scar again.  
It wasn't the pain that bothered him; Harry was no stranger to pain and injury. He had lost all the bones from his right arm once, and had them painfully re-grown at night. The same arm had been pierced by a venomous foot-long fang not long afterwards. Only last year Harry had fallen fifty feet from an airborne broomstick. He was used to bizarre accidents and injuries; they were unavoidable if you attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and had a knack for attracting a lot of trouble.  
It wasn't the dream, it was his scar. Last time it started stinging Voldemort had been close by. But he couldn't be here now, could he? He listened closely to the silence and jumped when his cousin, Dudley, grunted in the room nearby. '_This is stupid.' _He thought. There was no one else in the house except for his cousin, aunt and uncle. To put it simply they hated magic which means they hated him. They knew that he couldn't do magic because he was an underage wizard outside of Hogwarts anyways, but they still blamed him for anything weird happening.  
It was Voldemort's fault his parents had died leaving him with his mum's family. He had been a year old when they had died but somehow, when Voldemort tried killing him, it bounced back. Voldemort was barely alive and fled with no powers at all. He had become famous because of that. Everyone knew his name but he was used to it now.  
He looked around his bedroom-well it wasn't really his, it was his cousin's but his uncle, oh so generously gave it to him (more like shoved him into it). He could hear his friend's reactions most likely Hermione Granger's would be shrill and panicky: _'Your scar hurt? Harry, that's really serious ... Write to Professor Dumbledore! And I'll go and check Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions ... Maybe there's something in there about curse scars...'_ Yep that would be it: contact the headmaster while consulting a book.  
Where was the headmaster anyways? He imaged the old man somewhere at a beach, rubbing sunscreen on his crooked nose, he snorted at the mental image. But what would he write?

Dear Professor Dumbledore.

Sorry to bother you, but my scar hurt this morning.

Yours sincerely,

Harry Potter.

Even inside his head the words stupid. He imaged his best friend's, Ron Weasley, reaction to the scar: _'Your scar hurt? But ... You-Know-Who can't be near you now, can he? I mean ... you'd know, wouldn't you? He'd be trying to do you in again, wouldn't he? I dunno, Harry, maybe curse scars always twinge a bit ... I'll ask Dad...' _Mrs. Weasley would fuss worse than Hermione and Fred and George, Ron's sixteen-year-old twin brothers, might think Harry was losing his nerve.  
The Weasleys were Harry's favorite family in the world; he was hoping they might invite him to stay any time now (Ron mentioned something about the Quidditch World Cup), and he somehow didn't want his visit punctuated with anxious enquiries about his scar.  
He rubbed his head. He wished he could contact someone but…who? Sirius! Sirius was his godfather forced into hiding because he was _accused _about murdering but he was innocent, he didn't even get a trial (he went to Azkaban but escaped, it was the first breakout EVER!)!  
Harry leapt up from the bed, hurried across the room and sat down at his desk; he pulled a piece of parchment towards him, loaded his eagle-feather quill with ink, wrote Dear Sirius, then paused wondering how best to phrase his problem, and still marveling at the fact that he hadn't thought of Sirius straight away. But he started thinking about having a godfather. He had told his relatives that he was a murderer but forgot to put in that he was innocent, but he could use magic and could now threaten the Dursleys (relatives) to do his bidding (sorta). Harry's lamp seemed to grow dimmer as the cold grey light that preceded sunrise slowly crept into the room. Finally, when the sun had risen, when his bedroom walls had turned gold and the sounds of movement could be heard from Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's room, Harry cleared his desk of crumpled pieces of parchment, and re-read his finished letter.

_Dear Sirius,_

_Thanks for your last letter, that bird was enormous, it could hardly get through my window. Things are the same as usual here. Dudley's diet isn't going too well. My aunt found him smuggling doughnuts into his room yesterday. They told him they'd have to cut his pocket money if he keeps doing it, so he got really angry and chucked his PlayStation out of the window._ _T__hat's a sort of computer thing you can play games on. I'm O.K, mainly because the Durselys are terrified you might turn up and turn them all into bats if I ask you to._ _A weird thing happened this morning, though. My scar hurt again. Last time that happened it was because Voldemort was at Hogwarts. But I don't reckon he can be here now, can he? Do you know if curse scars sometimes hurt years afterwards?_ _I'll send this with Hedwig when she gets back, she's off hunting at the moment. Say hello to Buckbeak for me._

_Harry_

Yes, that looked alright. He didn't put in his dream, he didn't want to seem to worried about something. He folded the parchment up and laid it aside on his desk, ready for when Hedwig returned. Then he got to his feet, stretched and opened his wardrobe once more. Without glancing at his reflection, he started to get dressed before going down to breakfast.  
When Harry arrived at the kitchen, Dudley and his Uncle Vernon were already seated. Aunt Petunia was cutting grapefruit slices, lips pursed over her horse-like teeth. Uncle Vernon's large red face was hidden behind the morning's Daily Mail and Dudley looked furious and sulky, and somehow seemed to be taking up even more space than usual. This was saying something, as he always took up an entire side of the square table by himself.  
When Aunt Petunia put a quarter of unsweetened grapefruit onto Dudley's plate with a tremulous  
"There you are, Diddy darling," he glowered at her.  
His life had taken a most unpleasant turn since he had come home for the summer with his end-of-year report. Dudley's school had sent home a note saying he needed a diet and because of that, the whole family had to follow it and like always Harry always got less food than Dudley.  
Harry had sent pleas to his friends to help, and Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper, had obliged with a sack full of his own home-made rock cakes (Harry hadn't touched these; he had had too much experience of Hagrid's cooking).  
Mrs. Weasley, however, had sent the family owl, Errol, with an enormous fruitcake and assorted pasties. Poor Errol, who was elderly and feeble, had needed a full five days to recover from the journey.  
And then on Harry's birthday (which the Dursleys had completely ignored) he had had received four superb birthday cakes, one each from Ron, Hermione, Hagrid and Sirius. Harry still had two of them left, and so, looking forward to a real breakfast when he got back upstairs, he started eating his grapefruit without Vernon laid aside his paper with a deep sniff of disapproval and looked down at his own grapefruit quarter.  
"Is this it?" he said grumpily to Aunt Petunia.  
Aunt Petunia gave him a very severe look, and then nodded pointedly at Dudley, who had already finished his own grapefruit quarter, and was eyeing Harry's with a very sour look in his little piggy eyes. Uncle Vernon gave a great sigh with ruffled his large, butchy moustache, and picked up his spoon.  
The doorbell rang. Uncle Vernon heaved himself out of his chair and set off down the as a flash, while his mother was occupied with the kettle, Dudley stole the rest of Uncle Vernon's grapefruit.  
Harry heard talking at the door, and someone laughing, and Uncle Vernon answering curtly. Then the front door closed, and the sound of ripping paper came from the hall. Aunt Petunia set the teapot down on the table and looked curiously around to see where Uncle Vernon had got to. She didn't have to wait long to find out; after about a minute, he was looked livid.  
"You," he barked at Harry, "In the living room. Now.''  
Wondering what he had done this time, he followed Uncle Vernon to the living room.  
"So,"he said, marching over to the fireplace and turning to face Harry as though he was going to pronounce him under arrest, "So."  
Harry would have dearly loved to have said "So what?", but he didn't feel that Uncle Vernon's temper should be tested this early in the morning, especially when it was already under severe strain from lack of food. He therefore settled for looking politely puzzled.  
"This just arrived," said Uncle Vernon. He brandished a piece of purple writing paper and a regular letter at Harry."A letter, about you."  
Harry's confusion increased. Who would be writing to Uncle Vernon about him? Who did he know who sent letters by the postman? He read the purple letter and pocketed the regular one, he would read it alone.  
Uncle Vernon glared at Harry, then looked down at the letter, and began to read aloud;

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley,

We have never been introduced, but I am sure you have heard a great deal from Harry about my son Ron. As Harry might have told you, the final of the Quidditch World Cup takes place next Monday night, and my husband, Arthur, has managed to get prime tickets through his connections at the Department of Magical Games and Sports.  
I do hope you will allow us to take Harry to the match, s this really is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity; Britain hasn't hosted the Cup for thirty years and tickets are extremely hard to come by.  
We would of course be glad to have Harry to stay for the remainder of the summer holidays, and to see him safely onto the train back to school. It would be best for Harry to send us your answer as quickly as possible in the normal way, because the Muggle postman has never delivered to our house, and I'm not sure he even knows where it is. Hoping to see Harry soon,

Yours sincerely,

Molly Weasley

P.S. I do hope we've put enough stamps on.

**AN: because this chapter is so long (making up for the last one), I am putting it into 2 parts. I'm working on it so about a few hours later it will be updated. This is the candy I'm going to give for Halloween. Happy Halloween!**

**I know that most of this chapter is from the book, well I was to lazy to type everything from the book her so… yeah. The parts that are from the book belong to J.K Rowling.**

**SnowyOwls**


	4. Brothers part 2 Harry read AN!

Brothers

**DISCLAIMER: Do I look that old?**

_THOUGHTS_

**ANCIENT GREEK**

_**SOUNDS**_

With Harry

Uncle Vernon finished reading, put his hand back into his breast pocket and drew out something else.  
"Look at this," he growled. He held up the envelope in which Mrs. Weasley's letter had come, and Harry had to fight down a laugh.  
Every bit of it was covered in stamps except for a square inch on the front, into which Mrs. Weasley had squeezed the Dursleys' address in minute writing.  
"Well she did put enough stamps on." Harry said it like everybody could've done the same mistake.  
His uncle's eyes flashed.  
"The postman noticed" he growled, "thought it was funny. And what do they mean by 'the normal way?" Harry shrugged." Normal for us. Owl post."  
His Uncle's eyes flashed." I told you to keep this NONSENCE OUT OF THIS HOUSE!" he growled/yelled out.  
"So - can I go, then?" Harry asked. A slight spasm crossed Uncle Vernon's large, purple face. The moustache bristled. Harry thought he knew what was going on behind the moustache : a furious battle as two of Uncle Vernon's most fundamental instincts came into conflict.  
Allowing Harry to go would make Harry happy, something Uncle Vernon had struggled against for thirteen years.  
On the other hand, allowing Harry to disappear to the Weasleys' for the rest of the summer would get rid of him two weeks earlier than anyone could have hoped, and Uncle Vernon hated having Harry in the house.  
To give himself thinking time, it seemed, he looked down at Mrs. Weasley's letter again.  
"Who is this woman?" he said, staring at the signature with distaste.  
"You've seen her," said Harry. "She's my friend Ron's mother; she was meeting him off the Hog- off the school train at the end of last term."  
He had almost said "Hogwarts Express", and that was a sure way to get his uncle's temper up. Nobody ever mentioned the name of Harry's school aloud in the Dursley household.  
Uncle Vernon screwed up his enormous face as though trying to remember something very unpleasant.  
"Dumpy sort of woman?" he growled finally. "Load of children with red hair?"  
Harry frowned. He thought it was a bit rich of Uncle Vernon to call anyone "dumpy", when his own son, Dudley, had finally achieved what he'd been threatening to do since the age of three, and become wider than he was tall. Uncle Vernon was perusing the letter again.  
"Quidditch," he muttered under his breath.  
"Quidditch - what is this rubbish?" Harry felt a stab of annoyance. "It's a sport," he said shortly. "Played on broom-"  
His uncle cut him off not wanting to talk about 'weird stuff as they called it. His uncle looked around, like he was looking for people staring at them, faces plastered to the window.  
"No talking about weird stuff." He hissed. "You stand there, in the clothes Petunia and I have put on your ungrateful back -"  
"Only after Dudley finished with them," said Harry coldly, and indeed, he was dressed in a sweatshirt so large for him that he had had to roll back the sleeves five times so as to be able to use his hands, and which fell past the knees of his extremely baggy jeans.  
"I will not be spoken to like that!" said Uncle Vernon, trembling with rage.  
"So if you're done can I go now I was writing to Sirius?" Harry said coldly. Uncle Vernon paled, he knew that Sirius was his godfather and would turn him into bats if Harry told him to.  
"You're - you're writing to him, are you?" said Uncle Vernon, in a would-be calm voice - but Harry had seen the pupils of his tiny eyes contract with sudden fear.  
"Well - yeah," said Harry casually. "It's been a while since he heard from me, and, you know, if he doesn't, he might start thinking something's wrong."  
He stopped to enjoy the effect of these words. He could almost see the cogs working under Uncle Vernon's thick, dark, neatly parted hair. If he tried to stop Harry writing to Sirius, Sirius would think Harry was being mistreated.  
If he told Harry he couldn't go to the Quidditch World Cup, Harry would write and tell Sirius, who would know that he was being mistreated. There was only one thing for Uncle Vernon to do. Harry could see the conclusion forming in his mind as though the great mustached face was transparent. There was only one thing for Uncle Vernon to do. Harry could see the conclusion forming in his mind as though the great mustached face was transparent.  
Harry tried not to smile, to keep his own face as blank as possible. And then-  
"Well, all right then. You can go to this ruddy...this stupid... this World Cup thing. You write and tell these - these Weasleys they're to pick you up, mind. I haven't got time to go dropping you off all over the country. And you can spend the rest of the summer there. And you can tell your - your godfather ... tell him ... tell him you're going."  
"OK then," said Harry brightly.  
He turned and walked towards the living-room door, fighting the urge to jump into the air and whoop. He was going... he was going to the Weasleys', he was going to watch the Quidditch World Cup!  
He nearly bumped into Dudley, who had been lurking around the corner hoping to see some punishment. He looked shocked to see the broad grin on Harry's face.  
"That was an excellent breakfast, wasn't it?" said Harry. "I feel really full, don't you?"  
Laughing at the astonished look on Dudley's face,Harry took the stairs three at a time, and hurried himself back into his bedroom. The first thing he saw was that Hedwig was back.  
She was sitting in her cage, staring at Harry with her enormous amber eyes, and clicking her beak in the way that meant she was annoyed about something. Exactly what was annoying her became apparent almost at once.  
"OUCH!" said Harry, spotting the tiny minute owl he said, "Calm down!" taking the white letter from his pocket, he began to read it.

_Dear, Harry_

_I know you thought that I was dead but I'm not. I've been living at New York for a long time. If you're wondering why I haven't gotten you from the Durselys', I couldn't. The reason is simple, you have a brother/sister.  
He would notice if I was gone when he came home from school. We'll be staying at the Dursleys'. Please tell them that. If your brother is a wizard, then we'll move here. We'll be arriving on Sunday._

_Love,_

_Your Mom, Lilly Potter._

**AN: I know it was short but what can I say? I've only been writing for an hour but ... yeah I noticed that I didn't put a disclaimer for my last chapter but I forgot. Happy Halloween! I've given you candy so you have to give me some. I want 5 reviews before I upload the next story or else… yeah bye.**

**SnowyOwls**


	5. Brothers Harry

Brothers DISCLAIMER: DO I LOOK OLD? _  
THOUGHTS_ ANCIENT GREEK

_**SOUNDS**_

❀With Harry ❀

Harry stared in shock at the letter. All his life, he thought his parents were dead, but they weren't, at least his mom wasn't anyways.  
Something pecking on his hand snapped him from his thoughts. It was the tiny minute owl. Grabbing the letter from the owl, (it was Ron's handwriting) he read it, it said:

_Harry- DAD GOT THE TICKETS - Ireland versus Bulgaria, Monday night. Mum's writing to the Muggles to ask you to stay. They might already have the letter; I don't know how fast Muggle post is. Thought I'd send this with Pig anyway._

Harry stared at the word "Pig", and then looked up at the tiny owl now zooming around the lampshade on the ceiling. He had never seen anything that looked less like a pig. Maybe he couldn't read Ron's writing.  
He looked back at the letter:

_We're coming for you whether the Muggles like it or not, you can't miss the World Cup, only Mum and Dad reckon its better if we pretend to ask their permission first. If they say yes, send Pig back with your answer pronto, and we'll come and get you at five o'clock on Sunday. If they say no, send Pig back pronto and we'll come and get you at five o'clock on Sunday anyway. Hermione's arriving this afternoon. Percy's started work - the Department of International Magical Co-operation. Don't mention anything about Abroad while you're here unless you want the pants bored off you._

_See you soon - Ron_

"Calm down!" he yelled at the owl, who was twittering with pride for delivering the owl to the right person - Harry assumed anyways, "I need you to take my answer back!"  
The tiny minute owl fluttered to the top of Hedwig's cage. She stared coldly at it, as if it was daring it to come any closer. Harry seized the eagle-feather quill and grabbed a new, clean parchment. He wrote:

_Ron-_

_It's okay. The muggles are letting me go, but this morning I received a letter from my mom. It said that she and my brother- I didn't know I had one- would be coming this Sunday. If there coming to the Cup, can you ask your dad, just in case, to get 2 extra tickets so they don't feel left out? I wouldn't want to stay at my relatives either while such a great event is going on. Maybe you'll get to know them better to. I've got to go now; I should warn the Durselys' that they're coming._

_Harry._

Harry folded the letter as small as he could and with immense difficulty, he tied it onto the owl's leg as it hopped with excitement. The minute the letter was on, it flew out of the window and sight.  
He turned to Hedwig and asked, "Feel up for a long journey?"  
Hedwig hooted in a dignified sort of way. "Hang on- I want to finish it." He unfolded the parchment and added:

_If you want to contact me, I'll be at my friends Ron Weasley's for the rest of the summer. His dad's got us tickets for the Quidditch World Cup! And something weird happened this morning, I received a letter from my mom! I don't know much about it ,but I do know that I have a brother. They're coming this Sunday, so I'll probably have more detail later. I'll add some in the next letter._

_Harry._

He tied the letter to Hedwig's leg- she was keeping unusually still, as if trying to show him how real post owls should behave.  
" I'll be at Ron's when you come back okay?"  
She nipped his finger affectionately and soared out the window. Harry watched her out of sight, then crawled under his bed, wrenched up the loose floorboard, and pulled out a large chunk of birthday cake. He sat there on the floor eating it, savoring the happiness that was flooding through him. He had cake, and Dudley had nothing but grapefruit; it was a bright summer's day, he would be leaving Privet Drive tomorrow, his scar felt perfectly normal again, and he was going to watch the Quidditch World Cup. It was hard, just now, to feel worried about anything - even Lord Voldemort.  
After he finished the cake, he sighed and yelled "AUNT PETUNIA!" downstairs while he rushed down the stairs with the letter he had gotten from his mom.  
"What is it boy?" she snapped  
"I just got a letter." He panted slightly before thrusting the letter to her.  
She snatched it away and read. After she was done, she had gone white, running to the nearest telephone while she called Uncle Vernon.

With the Weasleys (Weren't expecting that were you?)

Ron munched happily on breakfast. His dad had gotten tickets the Quidditch World Cup! He had just sent a letter to Harry a few minutes ago, he would be getting the reply soon (I don't know how fast the letters go between Harry and Ron). As if on cue, his owl pig retuned with the letter. Biting some of his toast, he flew to his bedroom. As he read the letter a grin stretched across his face, but when it got to the end, his eyes widened with shock.  
"MUM, DAD, FRED, GEORGE, PERCY, BILL, CHARLIE, GINNY LOOK AT THIS!"  
The said Weasleys ran into the kitchen, Percy complaining that it better be important since it ruined his concentration on his work. (All the people finished eating okay? And since Ron loves food, he keeps on eating.)  
"What?" they snapped seeing there wasn't really anything to fuss about.  
"Look at this letter, Harry wrote about his parents!" Ron said still shocked.  
Harry didn't write about his parents, and as they read the letter, their faces became like Ron's, shocked.  
"Well then, Ron give me the letter, and I'll try to get 2 extra tickets." Arthur Weasley said, first one to snap out of surprise.  
"I'll go with you." Percy said, he knew that this was important and maybe he would get more ansers to his questions.  
Numbly, Ron gave the letter to his dad while the others silently drifted away. They all had the same questions: How did Lily Potter survive the attack? How did Harry have a brother?

**( I was going to end it there since it seemed like a good place to end, but since I stopped writing for a few days -GASP-, I will continue writing to 1,500 words or over. Right now it's 1103 words.)**

❀With Harry ❀

Uncle Vernon had quite a nice day so far- except for the mail time- until his phone on his desk let out a shrill

_**BRIIINNNNNNGGGGG  
**_

Wincing, he picked up the phone, and Petunia's shrill, voice came through, unlike the usual nicer tone she used.  
"VERNON! COME BACK HOME! SOMETHING IMPORTANT ABOUT HER-HER _LOT!_ COME QUICKLY!"  
After the message was received, Petunia shut the phone off (how do I put this?), and Uncle Vernon received some weird looks. Checking the clock, he clarified that it was almost time for his wonderful lunch break, where he could stuff himself full, but sadly he wasn't going to today. Walking to the parking lot, he got in his car, and drove home. Before he could even ring the doorbell, Petunia's long, bony arm (I'm not that sure about how her… proportions look) grabbed his arm and pulled him into the kitchen. As she locked the door, Vernon plopped himself down on one of the chairs.  
" Read it and no discussing. They said they would be coming. Period." she said unhappily, handing him a letter.  
Whatever it was, it made her upset and she couldn't change it. Confusion creeping into him, Vernon took the letter, and realized it was the one he gave to Harry this morning. As he read the letter, his eyes got smaller, and his face turned white. He opened his mouth but Petunia firmly shook his head. Realizing that it was time to go to work again, he left the letter on the table, and got in his car and drove back to work.

SUNDAY

The Dursleys' were straitening pillows, nervously moving around and were looking out the window. Harry however, was excitedly bouncing around and was moving to the window every minute to check if his mother and brother were arriving soon. About 30 minutes later, they heard the doorbell ring, and Harry excitedly leapt from the couch, to open the door.

**AN: I know it was mean on me for leaving you at a cliffhanger but I'll update sometime this week and if you're luck and I have very little homework, tomorrow. I thank you for all you reviews, but please note that the poll for Fem!Percy is now closed. Even though I just closed a poll thing, I need a pairing for Percy. Any paring is fine as long as it's not a slash. I'm just not used to that idea and I can't write those things, sorry for people who were going to suggest that. I will be taking some ideas for future events, later in the story NOT NOW. Also, I need some people to be demigods in Hogwarts. I might pause the CHB part of the story and continue it after the Goblet of Fire or after any time period but preferably after the Goblet of Fire I would like your votes. **

**Remember I need a Percy pairing non-slash.**

**Review please.**

**SnowyOwls**


	6. Brothers or not?

**A/N: Hey people. I know I haven't been up dating my story but, I'm posting a chapter now right? Well actually this isn't a chapter, AN, or a poll notice either. I had this idea in my head for a few days, and I couldn't write a new chapter for my story so…. I've decided to write it down. This 'mini' story is about what happens if Harry is a wizard and his twin brother Percy decides to IM (Iris-Message) Harry at the Great Hall. **

**Demigods are:**

**Draco (Athena, couldn't resist so much similarities of an Athena kid)**

**Luna (Athena, again, blonde hair, Ravenclaw, what else do you need for a reason?)**

**Neville (Demeter, plants, duh!)**

**Fred & George (Hermes, let's see, pranks, a great streak for trouble…..)**

**Harry (Poseidon, duh! black messy hair, green eyes, and his brother is also a seaweed brain!)**

**Story:**

Harry's P.O.V.

Ron, Hermione, and I were walking to the Great Hall.  
A few minutes afterwards, someone yelled "HARRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY!"  
Of course, while I was looking for the person who yelled my name, all heads whipped around to look, no, _stare_ at me.  
I looked around when I saw it; an enlarged IM right there above the professors' table. On the Im, was my brother's happy, smiling face.  
"Harry! I'm going to Hogwarts!" Percy said.  
Then he trailed off singing: We're Off to see the wizard of Oz.  
Since all of the peoples' heads had turned to watch the 'magic floating picture', all head were once again spun to Harry. Harry caught eyes with the other demigods and demigoddesses.  
In one voice, they all chorused, " We have a lot of explaining to do."

**A/N: So… what do you think? Like it or not? Review please! Tell me if I should turn this into a story, or if I should just write this when I'm having : writer's block, no ideas for my story, or if I just want to. If this is a story the chapters will be longer than this one, but slower updates, since I have another story to update too.**


	7. Brothers Harry and Percy

**Brothers**

**A/N: Yes people I am back! I want to thank ALL of you for reviewing, following, favoriting, and putting up with this hiatus. You people really support my series and I'm really grateful for it, and before this turns out too mushy, I will start the series and put the rest of the A/N at the end.**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not old.**

_THOUGHTS_

**ANCIENT GREEK**

_**SOUNDS**_

_A/Ns in the story_

With Harry and soon, Percy (Harry's P.O.V. sorta)

Harry swung open the door, unable to keep his excitement in. There stood his mom, smiling lie she had only been gone for the day. _(Sally/Lily changed back into Lily Potter.)_ He quickly wrapped his mom into a bear hug, much like Hagrids'.  
"Excited li'l bro?" asked an amused voice behind his mom.  
Harry quickly stood back, quite sure that his face was blushing the 'Famous Weasley Red' color. He held the door open as his family walked through the door. Behind his mom stood a boy, he looked like Harry although his eyes were more of a sea green instead of his emerald orbs, and he looked stronger too.  
"Percy Jackson, your older brother by two minutes." The boy now known as Percy introduced himself.  
Harry opened his mouth to introduce himself but got cut off.  
"You're Harry, right? Mom told me about you."  
Nodding his head, Harry mentally danced with happiness. He finally got a sibling! He always wanted one, mostly because he needed someone to talk to and someone to tell him problems too.  
"Harry, why don't you take you brother upstairs? You're going to be sharing rooms so why don't you help him get settled in?" his Mom asked.  
"Mum, um… my friend, Ron, and his family got tickets for us to go to the QWC! _(Quidditch World Cup will be QWC from now on.)_ Can we go?"  
"Percy can go except I'm not a so no for me. I'll be talking with my dear sister." Lily said this with a certain mischievous look in her, which almost made Harry pity for his relatives. Keyword: _Almost.  
_Nodding his head Harry help his brother with his luggage upstairs.  
"So….. when is Ron getting here?" asked Percy  
"Soon, maybe in a few minutes."  
As Harry spoke, there was a loud

_**BAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNG.**_

Rushing down the stairs they heard loud banging and scraping sounds coming from behind the Dursleys' boarded-up fire place, which instead, had fake coal and fire plugged into it.  
"What is it?" gasped Aunt Petunia, who had backed into the wall and was staring at the fireplace, shocked and terrified. "What is it Vernon?"  
But Harry had his suspicions, thinking the Weasleys had flooed. Looking at his brother and mom, he noticed they seemed to have noticed the same thing.  
A few seconds later, they had heard voices coming from the fireplace.  
"Ouch! Fred, no - go back, go back, there's been some kind of mistake - tell George not to - OUCH! George, no, there's no room, go back quickly and tell Ron -"  
"Maybe Harry can hear us, Dad - maybe he'll be able to let us out -"  
There was a loud hammering of fists on the boards behind the electric fire.  
"Harry? Harry, can you hear us?"  
The Dursleys seemed to want to glare at harry, but restrained their urge, no doubt fearing what Lily might do, once Harry and his brother had left.  
Instead, Uncle Vernon managed to growl out the question out what was happening.  
"I think they have tried to get here by floo powder." Answered Lily, while her sons where trying desperately not to laugh. "They traveled by fire, only you blocked the fireplace."  
Harry approached the fireplace and yelled, "Mr. Weasley? Can you hear me?!"  
The hammering stopped. Somebody inside the chimney-piece said, "Shh!"  
"Mr. Weasley? It's Harry. The Dursleys have blocked by the fireplace, you won't be able to get through here."  
"Damn!" said Mr. Weasley, Well Harry assumed he was Mr. Weasley anyways. "Why did they did that?"  
"They use an electric fire." Harry explained.  
"Really? Electric you say?" Asked Mr. Weasley exciticly. "With a plug? Gracious, I must see that ... let's think ... ouch, Ron!"  
Ron's voice now joined the others. "What are we doing here? Has something gone wrong?"  
Oh, no, Ron," came Fred's voice, very sarcastically. "No, this is exactly where we wanted to end up."  
"Yeah, we're having the time of our lives here," said George, whose voice sounded muffled, as though he was squashed against the wall. He probably was.  
"Boys, boys ..." said Mr. Weasley vaguely. "I'm trying to think what to do ... yes ... only way ... stand back."  
While Harry and the others retreated to the sofa, Uncle Vernon moved forward.  
"Wait a moment!" he bellowed at the fire. "What exactly are you going to -?" He had gotten cut off by…

_**BANG.**_

The electric fire shot across the room as the boarded-up fireplace burst outwards, expelling Mr. Weasley, Fred, George and Ron in a cloud of rubble and loose chippings.  
Harry mentally wondered what the Dursleys felt about 'precious normal living room' being destroyed.  
Aunt Petunia shrieked and fell backwards over the coffee table, but sadly, before she fell, Uncle Vernon caught her before she hit the floor and gaped, speechless, as the Weasleys, all of whom had bright red hair, including Fred and George, who were identical to the last freckle.  
That's much better," panted Mr. Weasley, brushing dust from his long green robes and straightening his glasses. "Ah - you must be Harry's aunt and uncle!" Then he looked at Percy, as if wondering if he was Harry's brother.  
Tall, thin and balding, he moved towards Uncle Vernon, his hand outstretched, but Uncle Vernon backed away several paces, dragging Aunt Petunia. Words utterly failed Uncle Vernon.  
Uncle Vernon was covered in white dust, Which had also settled in his hair and moustache making him look like he had just aged thirty years.  
"Er - yes - sorry about you fire place," said Mr. Weasley, lowering his hand and looking over his shoulder at the blasted fireplace. "It's my entire fault; it just didn't occur to me that we wouldn't be able to get out at the other end. I had your fireplace connected to the Floo Network, you see - just for an afternoon, you know, so we could get Harry and the others.  
Muggle fireplaces aren't supposed to be connected, speaking - but I've got a useful contact at the Floo Regulation Panel and he fixed it for me. I can put it right in a jiffy, though, so you don't have to worry. I'll light a fire to send the boys back, and then I can repair your fireplace before I disapparate."  
Harry was ready to bet that Uncle Vernon hadn't understood a single word of this. They were still gaping at Mr. Weasley, thunderstruck. Aunt Petunia staggered upright again, and hid behind Uncle Vernon.  
"Hello, Harry!" said Mr. Weasley brightly. "Got your trunk ready?"  
"It's upstairs," said Harry grinning back.**  
**"We'll get it," said Fred at once. Winking at Harry, he and George left the room.**  
**They knew where Harry's bedroom was, having once rescued him from it in the dead of night.**  
**Harry suspected that Fred and George were hoping for a glimpse of Dudley; they had heard a lot about him from Harry.**  
**"Well," said Mr. Weasley, swinging his arms slightly, while he tried to find words to break the very nasty silence.  
Then he spotted Percy and hismom. "You must be Lily and Percy Potter!" He said stretching his hand.  
After they shook hands, Harry, Percy and Ron launched into a conversation about Merlin/Gods knows what.  
While Mr. Weasley was looking around, Harry could see him itching to go and examine the television and video recorder.  
"They run off eckeltricity, do they?" he said knowledgeably. "Ah, yes, I can see the plugs. I collect plugs," he added to Uncle Vernon. "And batteries. Got a very large collection of batteries.  
My wife thinks I'm a bit mad, but there you are."  
Uncle Vernon clearly thought Mr. Weasley was mad, too. He moved ever so slightly to the right, screening Aunt Petunia from view, as though he thought Mr. Weasley might suddenly run at them and attack while the kids where taking and Lily seemed to be of in La-La Land.

**A/N: Yes that's it. I didn't want to write/type any more so I ended it there. The next chapter will be on going to the Burrow and MAYBE a little of the QWC. And yes before you ask, I tried to hold off on this story. I was reading too much Fanfiction.  
Review please?**  
**HazelOwls.**


	8. Brothers Harry and the Crew

Brothers

**A/N: Yes, I'm finally updating. Whoooooot! Yeah….. My dad closed the internet connection and since I didn't have anything else to do, I'm writing.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BOTH STORIES.**

**ANCIENT GREEK  
**_THOUGHTS  
__**SOUNDS  
**__A/NS IN THE STORY_

❀❀❀ Harry and Percy No ones' P.O.V.❀❀❀

Dudley suddenly reappeared in the room. Harry could hear the clunk of Percy's and his trunk down the stairs, and knew that the sounds had scared Dudley out of the kitchen. Dudley edged along the wall, staring at Mr. Weasley with terrified eyes, and attempted to conceal himself behind his mother and father. Uncle Vernon's bulk, while large enough to hide Aunt Petunia, was nowhere near enough to conceal Dudley, as he was the size of a young killer whale.  
"Ah, this is your cousin, isn't he, Harry?" asked Mr. Weasley, taking another brave stab at conversation.  
"Yep," replied Harry and Percy in unison, "that's Dudley." Both of them and Ron exchanged glanced then quickly looked away from each other; the temptation to burst out laughing and rolling on the floor plagued by hysterics was almost overwhelming  
Dudley was still clutching his but as though afraid it might fall off or in that case, grow a pig tail. Percy, Ron, and Harry exchanged glances _(Ron doesn't know about Dudley and the pig tail.)_ and harry mouthed '_I'll tell you later_'. Mr. Weasley, however, seemed genuinely concerned at Dudley's weird behavior. Indeed, from the tone of his voice when he next spoke, Harry was quite sure that Mr. Weasley thought Dudley was quite as mad as the Dursleys thought he was, except that Mr. Weasley felt worried for the fat pig of his cousin, rather than fear.  
"Having a good holiday, Dudley?" Mr. Weasley asked kindly. Dudley whimpered. Harry saw his hands tighten harder over his massive but.  
Fred and George came back into the room, carrying Percy and Harry's school trunks. They glanced around as they entered and spotted Dudley. Their faces turned into identical, evil grins.  
"Yes, right," said Mr. Weasley. "Better get going, then, are you coming, Mrs. Potter?"

"No thanks." She replied. "Stay out of trouble, boys."  
The boys in question blinked innocently as Mr. pushed up the sleeves of his robes and took out his wand. Harry saw the Dursleys draw back against the wall like one person instead of three people.  
"Incendio!" Mr. Weasley said, pointing his wand at the hole in the wall behind him.  
Fire rose at once in the fireplace, crackling merrily as though they had been burning for hours. Mr. Weasley took a small drawstring bag from his pocket, untied it, took a pinch of the powder inside and threw it onto the flames, which turned a beautiful emerald green, quite like Harry's eyes, and roared higher than ever.  
"Off you go then, Fred," ordered Mr. Weasley.  
"Coming," said Fred. "Oh no - hang on -"  
A bag of sweets had spilled out of Fred's pocket and the items were now rolling in every direction. The contents were big, fat toffees in brightly colored wrappers.  
Fred scrambled around, cramming them back into his pocket, then gave the Dursleys a cheery wave, stepped forward and walked right into the fire, saying, "The Burrow!" Aunt Petunia gave a little shuddering gasp, while Lily just snorted at her actions. Harry and Percy noticed that Fred had missed one of the toffees but didn't comment. Percy seemed to have this maniacal gleam in his eyes, probably recognizing it as a prank.  
There was a whooshing sound, and Fred vanished.  
"Awesome." Whispered Percy. Even though he had heard of people flooing before, he had never seen it.

**AN:** Yes I know it's short, and I haven't updated for soooo long, but I completely forgot about this story, and I wanted to get this up ASAP. You have every right to stop reading this or cuss at me.  
Anyways, I need pairings for Percy! Not Annabeth please, since it says in the summary and I want it to be different. If I don't get one with more than 5 agreements, I'm making an Oc to be his paring,  
I need for you guys to help me too, I would Like a few ocs, Put them in a PM or a review.  
Here is the form:

Name:  
Looks:  
Likes:  
Dislikes:  
Race:  
Weapon:  
Personality:  
Good at:  
Family:  
Other:  
I promise the next chapter will be over 1,000 words, and some notices: I am removing all AN chapters, I'm writing the a new story that is from the chapter 'Brothers or Not' so look for it!, Plus this story isn't betaed and I don't need one yet.

Quatuor Temporum alis Nocturnas(Look for it on Google translate!)


	9. IMPORTANT! READ! AN AND OTHER STUFF!

**Hello. I'm here to tell you I have news. **

**I need some more OCS**

**A poll will be up for Percy's Parings. Old review votes will still count. If it is a pairing that has a character that comes later in the year, I will have to wait until that person comes in, or I'll need help making a story. The Poll will only last until Saturday, and then the poll will close.**

**THIS STORY WILL BE ON HIATUS. I have to put this story on hiatus, since I have another that will be posted. You can either have me post a chapter for this story every 1-2 months or I will put on hiatus, you choice.**

**Here is the OC Sheet.**

**Example: This OC will be in the story.**

**Name: Ebony Lynn**

**Looks: Heart-shaped face, choppy auburn hair with ends black, side swept bangs, bright blue eyes, pale-tan skin, 5'4**

**Likes: Food, music, weapons, drawing, friends, laptop, phone, iPod, reading, movies, animals and victory.**

**Dislikes: Bugs, bad luck, monster **

**Age: 14**

**Favorite colors: Black, blue, silver, blood red, green and purple.**

**Race: White**

**Weapon: Throwing stars, Twin daggers, bow and arrow.  
P.S. Throwing stars and arrows are dipped in Greek fire and poison. The throwing stars and arrow tips are made of celestial bronze and Stygian iron.**

**Personality: Nice, but you'd better watch your back if she gets mad, random, mischievous.**

**Good at: Archery, Dueling, Reading Ancient Greek, Charms, Transfiguration, DADA, cooking.**

**Family: Hestia, and Chris Lynn.**

**Optional: History: -**

**Other: Demigod but blessed by Hecate so also wizard, can change into a wolf, has pets which are a Russian blue cat, a white bunny and goldfish, horse. Can cook really well, wants to publish a book.**

**If you're a wizard Please add this info:**

**Wand:** **Maple, feather from phoenix, celestial bronze handle, 12 in**

**Favorite Spell: Any**

**House: Griffindor or Slytherin. **

**PLEASE FILL IN ALL THE PARTS OF THE FORM, THAT IS IF YOU'RE A WIZARD TOO, BUT IF YOU'RE NOT, YOUR OC WILL NOT BE ACCEPTED. EVERY SINGLE OC MADE WILL BE ACCEPTED IF FORM COMPLETED. ALL OCS WILL BE PLAY A SMALL PART, AND IF THE PERSON WHO MADE THE OC LETS ME, I WILL DO A STORY ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS FOR THE HISTORY OF THE OC AND HIS/HER'S ENDING. OCS MAY BE PAIRED UP BUT, I WILL CHOOSE THE PAIRING OR THE PERSON WHO MADE THE OC WILL CHOOSE, IT SHALL DEPEND. THE ACTIONS OF THE OC WILL BE ON MY CHOICE, AND IF THERE'S A PARTICULAR THING YOU DON'T LIKE I'LL REMOVE IT, THAT IS, IF THE PART DOESN'T PLAY A BIG ROLE : ). PLEASE ALSO ADD INFO ON THE P.S. NOTE AFTER THE WEAPONS INFORMATION.**

**Yeah and that's the OC form : ). Demigod OCS will visit Hogwarts during… Oops! Almost gave away the story Plot! **

**Also I would like to thank all people who reviews and took 1 minute of their life less or more, to review, favorite, and follow my story. If you spot any mistakes, please tell me. I shall remove this chapter, maybe since I'm not supposed to post poll notices, or ANs.  
**

**I wish for all you guys to know, that I'm only in fifth grade, and I don't have a beta so this story might have a bunch of mistakes, so I need your help with my story!  
**

**Bye!**


	10. merry Christmas

**Brothers**

**Hello people: )! I'm posting this for Christmas, so this chapter isn't really a chapter. I don't even know what I'm going to do with this, I don't even have the plot! O.O I was planning to do a chapter earlier today, but I was just to bored/lazy to do it.  
This chapter is about the Christmas time Harry, Hermione, Ron and Percy have at Hogwarts.**

❀Percy's Pov ❀ (I really don't know how Christmas is like at Hogwarts so…..)

I was woken up by a hand shaking my shoulder like crazy. I groaned and turned my head so I could see the intruder of my very rare, peaceful sleep.

It was Harry.

"Come on Percy, Wake up already! It's Christmas! Even Ron got up before you, he's already eating all the warm, buttery, chocolate chip cookies!"  
When I heard Ron was eating all the cookies, and that it was Christmas time, my eyes seemed to have lost all sleepiness, and I nearly flew to the bathroom, knocking down Harry, getting ready, so I could eat my cookies.

Once I was ready, I hauled Harry up, who was still on the floor, and raced down to eat. When we reached the Gryffindor table, I dumped Harry onto a seat next to Hermione, while I grabbed as many cookies as I could, and dumped them onto my plate.  
"Boys." Hermione snorted, while reading her book instead of eating, which I find weird.  
I just rolled my eyes at her and slapped Ron for stealing nearly all my cookies. When I looked at Harry, I apologized for knocking down him, and hauling over my shoulder to eat cookies.

Once we (mostly Ron and me) were done eating, we went back to our Gryffindor dorms to open presents. Hermione had retreated to the girls dorm to get hers, so we could see all presents.

I had given Hermione a book on Greek Mythology called; _Things to Know about Greek Mythology and More.  
_I gave Ron a picnic basket full of food, like Treacle tarts, Every Flavor Beans, Rock cakes, Pumpkin pasties, miniature chicken legs, etc.  
From me, Harry had received a book about his broom, Firebolt, about the secret things, and tricks it could do.

And guess what I got from all of them. I got…. COOKIES!

**Yeah… that's it. It was a last minute story. Um… about the story…..**

**The OCs that are admitted are:**

**Orion Flux**

**Justina Justice**

**My OC (Duh) Ebony Lynn**

**Melody Jennings**

**Don't worry if you didn't get to put an OC in, OCs are admitted until Harry, Percy and the rest go to Hogwarts. Also, my friend Maria will also be admitting an OC after my break, so if Harry and the crew are already at Hogwarts, be aware that another OC might pop in. You can get the OC form from the last Chapter, and please people, even though you already admitted and OC, Please admit another male, since, I only have 1 I need a few more, maybe 2.  
About the pairings, Artemis had won in the poll, but Luna also had votes from last time, which makes her have higher votes than Artemis does, So I'm posting a poll to see which one is going to be a pairing. You can find it in my profile tomorrow. Oh, and if any of you don't know, I'm in 5****th**** grade.**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Bye… for now, Quatuor**


	11. Brothers: Finally it's here!

**Brothers**

**Hey guys. I finally updated my first chapter for Demiwizards (Brothers or Not), which is the same chapter. I really hope you guys review for this chapter, since I only got 4 last time. No one voted for the poll, except for 2 people, and it tied, so, you guys have a choice, either my OC pairs up with Percy, or no pairing at all and there might be another chance for pairing in the future. If no one puts the options in the reviews, or PMs me, choice number one wins. Oh, someone mentioned that there is a lot of text from the book, and this is my reply to the reviewer: This, is a story of a x-over of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson, and since, this is based is HP there will be a lot of text from the book, because THIS IS FUCKING BASED OF THE GOBLET OF FIRE! Well, enough of the A/N for now, since you people should read the bottom one.**

**DISCLAIMER: FOR THE MILIONTH TIME, I DON'T OWN EITHER STORIES, AND I'M PRETTY SURE, THE MAJORITY OF THE WORLD DOESN'T TOO.**

**WARNING: SWEAR WORDS, WILL BE IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**ANCIENT GREEK**

_**SOUNDS**_

_THOUGHTS_

_ANS IN THE STORY_

✰❀Percy's P.O.V.✰❀

"Awesome." I whispered.  
Hey, even though I heard of flooing, I've never seen it. Harry grinned, but then frowned a bit, as if remembering bad things from flooing.  
"Right then, George," said Mr. Weasley, "You and the trunks goes next."  
Harry and I helped George carry the trunks, since there were two of them, and Harry's is already heavy enough, toward into the flames, and turned them onto their ends so that he could hold it better.  
Then, with a second whoosh, George had cried, "The Burrow!" and vanished too.  
Again I was awed by the way he had disappeared into the place called the 'Burrow'.  
"Ron, you'll go next, and then the twins will go." said Mr. Weasley.  
"See you," said Ron happily to the Dursleys.  
He grinned broadly at Harry and me _(does that sound wrong? Harry and me, because if you removed Harry it would be 'he grinned broadly and me')_ and we returned the grin.  
Then Ron stepped into the fire, shouted, "The Burrow!" and disappeared.  
Now Harry and Mr. Weasley and I were the only ones who hadn't gone to the 'Burrow'.  
_Why do they call it the 'Burrow'? Is it a real Burrow?_  
"Come on Harry your turn, then your brother's" Mr. Weasley said.  
"You want to go together? I don't really like flooing, and it's your first time." Harry asked.  
"Alright, I don't see how this awesome way of traveling could be bad though." I replied.  
"Well, I'll tell you later. You know how to Floo right?" Harry asked.  
"Yeah, Mom told me." I said as I gave a small grin to my mom.  
Then, I saw a flash of jealousy on my brother's face, and I understood why. He had been left alone here, while I had a life with our Mom.  
Ignoring it, we both said in unison "Well...bye then, bye Mom."  
The Dursleys didn't reply.  
_Of course they wouldn't they're fucking people who only care about themselves.  
_"Have a great time, and Percy, remember to share the cookies." Mom said, giving us a warm smile.  
I had a dreamy grin as I thought about the blue cookies mom had made.  
Harry had never seen the cookies so he asked "What cookies?"  
"You'll see."  
Harry put on a playful scowl as we both moved towards fire, but just as we reached the edge of the hearth, Mr. Weasley put out a hand on both of our shoulders and held us back. He was looking at the Dursleys in amazement.  
"Harry and Percy said goodbye to you," he said. "Didn't you hear them?"  
"It doesn't matter," Harry muttered to Mr. Weasley. "Honestly, I don't care."  
"Mom will talk to them later." I said, but Mr. Weasley did not remove his hands from our shoulders.  
"You aren't going to see your nephews 'til next summer," he said to Uncle Vernon in mild indignation. "Surely you are going to say goodbye?"  
Mom made a sound of approval, but had a look that said she would talk to them later about it, around the time we had both flooed away. Uncle Vernon's face worked furiously. The idea of being taught consideration by a man who had just blasted away half his living-room wall seemed to be causing him intense suffering, and would no doubt wound his pride, but, was also afraid of my Mom wrath. And Mr. Weasley's wand was still in his hand.  
"Goodbye, then." Uncle Vernon, _I can't believe he's my uncle!_ , said very resentfully.  
Mom shot a happy look to Mr. Weasley.  
"See you," Harry and I said.  
_I can see why people like being twins; we have like a mind link in here!  
_Harry put a foot into the fireplace first then I followed. The green flames didn't burn as I expected, but felt like a pleasant warm breath.  
At that moment, however, a horrible gagging sound erupted behind us, and Aunt Petunia started to scream.  
Harry and I spun around so quickly, I was surprised we didn't get whiplash.  
This was what we saw:  
Dudley was no longer standing behind his parents. He was kneeling beside the coffee table, and he was gagging and spluttering on a foot-long, purple, slimy thing that was protruding from his mouth.

A few seconds later we realized, don't ask me how I knew that, must be the mind link, that the purple, foot long, thin thing was Dudley's tongue, and that the brightly colored toffee-wrapper lay on the floor before him, which had a very good chance of Dudley's condition.  
That was way too funny for me to hold in my laughter to I burst out laughing, nearly rolling out the fireplace.  
Aunt Petunia hurled herself onto the ground beside Dudley, seized the end of his swollen tongue and attempted to wrench it out of his mouth, and unsurprisingly Dudley yelled and spluttered worse than ever, trying to fight her off.  
Uncle Vernon was bellowing and waving his arms around, and Mr. Weasley had to shout to make him heard.  
"Not to worry, I can sort him out!" he yelled, advancing on Dudley with his wand outstretched, but Aunt Petunia screamed worse than ever and threw herself on top of Dudley, shielding him from Mr. Weasley.  
Mom had burst out in laughter at the picture, not at Mr. Weasley, at Aunt Petunia and Dudley.  
"No, really!" said Mr. Weasley desperately. "It's a simple process - it was the toffee - my son Fred - real practical joker – but it's only an Engorgement Charm - at least, I think it is - please, I can correct it -"  
But far from being reassured, the Dursleys became more panic-stricken; Aunt Petunia was sobbing hysterically, tugging, no, pulling, Dudley's tongue as though determined to rip it out.  
I couldn't see how that would help, but hey she's a fucking weirdo.  
Dudley appeared to be suffocating under the combined pressure of his mother and his tongue, and Uncle Vernon, who had lost control completely, seized a china figure from on top of the side-board, and threw it at Mr. Weasley, which would make another mess, who ducked, causing the ornament to shatter in the blasted fireplace.  
"Now really!" said Mr. Weasley, angrily, brandishing his wand. "I'm trying to help!"  
"Harry, Percy, go! Just go!" Mr. Weasley shouted his wand on Uncle Vernon. "I'll sort this out!" g  
I didn't want to miss the fun, but Uncle Vernon's second ornament narrowly missed Harry's left ear, who was too busy laughing, to notice, and he thought it best to leave the situation to Mr. Weasley.  
I stepped into the fire, bringing Harry with me, looking over my shoulder as I said, "The Burrow!"  
MY last glimpse of the living room was of Mr. Weasley blasting a third ornament out of Uncle Vernon's hand with his wand, Aunt Petunia screaming and lying on top of Dudley, and Dudley's tongue rolling around like a great slimy python.  
But next moment, we had begun to spin fast, and the Dursleys' living room was whipped out of sight in a rush of emerald green flames.

**Hey, this was a long chapter, and I hope you people liked it. There will be no more Female OCS admitted, only males OCs now.  
Here is the form: (Use OC as example, and mention the height please.)**

**Name: Ebony Lynn**

**Looks: Heart-shaped face, choppy auburn hair with ends black, bright blue eyes, pale-tan skin, and 5'4**

**Likes: Food, music, weapons, drawing, friends, laptop, phone, iPod, reading, movies, animals and victory.**

**Dislikes: Bugs, bad luck, monsters, **

**Age: 14**

**Favorite colors: Black, blue, silver, blood red, green and purple.**

**Race: White**

**Weapon: Throwing stars, Twin daggers, bow and arrow. **

**P.S. Throwing stars and arrows are dipped in Greek fire and poison. The throwing stars and arrow tips are made of celestial bronze and stygian iron.**

**Personality: Nice, but you'd better watch your back if she gets mad, random, mischievous.**

**Good at: Archery, Dueling, Reading Ancient Greek, Charms, Transfiguration, DADA, cooking.**

**Family: Hestia, and Chris Lynn.**

**Optional: History: -**

**Other: Demigod but blessed by Hecate so also wizard, can change into a wolf, has pets which are a Russian blue cat, a white bunny and goldfish, horse. Can cook really well and wants to publish a book.**

**If you're a wizard Please add this info:**

**Wand: Maple, feather from phoenix, celestial bronze handle, 12 in**

**Favorite Spell: Any**

**House: Gryffindor or Slytherin.**

**Um….. now back to the AN. I need at least five reviews for fast updates, which will take like a day to finish, hey; I typed this chapter in like 6 hours or something. If you're wondering why I don't do that a lot, well, it's because I'm lazy or just out. **

**Anyways remember:**

**ONLY MALE OCS NOW**

**TELLL ME WHAT PAIRING: MY OC OR NO PAIRING, AND THERE WILL BE ANOTHER POLL.**

**Reviews make me happy so, well, you know what to do by now don't you?**

**Quatuor**


	12. PLEASE READ IMPORTANT!

**Hey people, quick AN. My laptop won't work, so I can't update. I'm currently using my Dad's laptop, so I'll try to work on this one, but don't get you hope up to high.**

**Sorry,**

**Quatuor.**


	13. Harry

**Brother****s**

**Hey people! I'm back! My Dad fixed the computer so luckily, I can update! But there's nothing on the computer anymore: (. Anyways, since I'm downloading Maplestory (Which belongs to Nexon, and feel free to tell me if you play too) I have nothing else to do but write, wel… I could do my homework, but who cares? It's a New Year! Enough of the AN, story time! Oh, and new OCs are in the bottom AN.  
DISCLAIMER: I find myself repeating it again, I don't own, probably never will.**

**ANCIENT GREEK**

_**SOUNDS**_

_THOUGHTS_

_(ANS IN STORY)_

✰❀Harry's P.O.V.✰❀

I spun faster and faster, elbows tucked tightly to my sides, blurred fireplaces flashing past me, until I started to feel sick and closed my eyes.

Then, when I felt myself slowing down, _(FINALLY)_ I threw out my hands, and brought myself to a halt in time to prevent myself falling face forwards out of the Weasleys' kitchen fire. Percy had also managed to stop himself, but unlike me, he was standing, and I was on all fours.

"Did he eat it?" said Fred asked excitedly, holding out a hand to pull me back onto my feet.

"Yeah," said Percy, straightening up. "What was it?"

"Ton-Tongue Toffee," said Fred brightly. "George and I invented them,we've been looking for someone to test them on all summer..."

Percy had a look on his face that clearly said, 'THEY INVENTED THEM!?'.

The tiny kitchen exploded with laughter; I looked around and saw that Ron and George were sitting at the scrubbed wooden table with two red-haired people I had never seen before, though I knew immediately who they must be: Bill and Charlie, the two eldest Weasley brothers.

"How're you doing, Harry?" said the nearer of the two, grinning at him and holding out a large hand, which Harry shook, feeling calluses and blisters under his fingers. This had to be Charlie, who worked with dragons in Romania.

Charlie was built like the twins, shorter and stockier than Percy Weasley and Ron, who were both long and lanky. He had a broad, good-natured face, which was weather-beaten and so freckly that he looked almost tanned; his arms were muscly, and one of them had a large, shiny burn on it.

Bill got to his feet, smiling and also shook my hand.

Bill came as something of a surprise.

I knew that he worked for the wizarding bank, Gringotts, that he had been Head Boy of Hogwarts and had always imagined Bill to be an older version of Percy Weasley; fussy about rule-breaking and fond of bossing everyone around.

However, Bill was - there was no other word for it - cool.

He was tall, with long hair that he had tied back in a ponytail. He was wearing an earring with what looked like a fang dangling from it. His clothes would not have looked out of place at a rock concert, except that Harry recognized his boots to be made, not of leather, but of dragon hide.

Percy, my brother, _(help me find different names for both of them, and get a short part of the next chapter),_ was standing awkwardly to the side and I decided to introduce him.

"Um… everybody this is my twin brother, Percy Jackson, who I met like 5 minute before you guys came to pick me up, and Percy, this is Ron, Fred, George, Charlie and Bill." I said gesturing to each of them.

They greeted Percy with grins, waves and handshakes.

Fred said "Man, I feel sorry for you, you have the same name as our older brother Percy."

Before any of us could say anything else, there was a faint popping noise, and Mr. Weasley appeared out of thin air behind George's shoulder.

He was looking angrier than I had ever seen him.

"That wasn't funny, Fred!" he shouted.

"What on earth did you give that Muggle boy?"

"I didn't give him anything," said Fred, with another evil grin. "I just dropped it ... it was his fault he went and ate it, I never told him to."

"You dropped it on purpose!" roared Mr Weasley. "You knew he'd eat it, you knew he was on a diet -"

"How big did his tongue get?" George asked eagerly.

Percy was rolling his eyes, at the twins action now.

"It was four foot long before his parents would let me shrink it!"

Percy and I and the Weasleys roared with laughter again.

"It isn't funny!" Mr. Weasley shouted. "That sort of behavior seriously undermines wizard-Muggle relations! I spend half my life campaigning against the mistreatment of Muggles, and my own sons -"

"We didn't give it to him because he was a Muggle!" said Fred indignantly.

"No, we gave it to him because he's a great bullying git," said George, "Isn't he, Harry?"

"Yeah, he is, Mr. Weasley," I said.

"That's not the point!" raged Mr. Weasley. "You wait until I tell your mother -"

"Tell me what?" said a voice behind them.

Mrs. Weasley had just entered the kitchen.

Percy was now trying to hold in laughter at the situation, the twins would most likely get a rant from their Mom, if he was right about her, of course.

She was a short, plump woman with a very kind face, though her eyes were presently narrowed with suspicion.

"Oh, hello, Harry dear," she said, spotting him and smiling, "and you must be Percy!"

Then her eyes snapped back to her husband. "Tell me what, Arthur?"

Mr. Weasley hesitated. Percy and I could tell that, however angry he was with Fred and George, he hadn't really intended to tell Mrs. Weasley what had happened.

There was a silence, while Mr. Weasley eyed his wife nervously.

Then two girls appeared in the kitchen doorway behind Mrs. Weasley. One, with very bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth, was Harry and Ron's friend, Hermione Granger.

The other, who was small and red-haired, was Ron's younger sister, Ginny.

Both of them smiled at Harry, who grinned back, which made Ginny go scarlet - she had been very taken with Harry ever since his first visit to The Burrow, and gave questioning glances to Percy.

"Tell me what, Arthur?" Mrs. Weasley repeated, in a dangerous sort of voice.

"It's nothing, Molly," mumbled Mr. Weasley, "Fred and George just - but I've had words with them - "

"What have they done this time?" said Mrs. Weasley. "If it's got anything to do with Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes -"

"Why don't you show Harry were he's sleeping, Ron?" asked Hermione from the doorway.

"He knows where he's sleeping," said Ron. "In my room, he slept there last -"

"I'm saying that Percy might not know where he's going to sleep, and we can all go." Hermione said.

"Oh," said Ron, catching on, "right."

"Yeah, we'll come too," said George.

"You stay where you are!" snarled Mrs. Weasley.

Harry, Percy and Ron edged out of the kitchen, along with Hermione and Ginny set off along the narrow hallway and up the rickety staircase that zigzagged through the house to the upper stories.

**Yup, I decided to end it here : ). **

**The new OC is:**

**Chase Brown**

**If you didn't get your OC admitted, Please make sure you filled in everything, and resend it. Past OCs that didn't make it are also welcome to reenter.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR PEOPLE!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! I DON'T CARE IF IT'S A FLAME! JUST REVIEW! Or.. I will take my gun and kill you… (I freaked out a kid in my class when I said that. *giggles nervously*)**

**Bye! **

**Quatuor**


	14. Read if you wish to know about updates

**A/N: Yes, this is an AN. I'm so sorry for not updating, and here's why:**

**I got a horrible sore throat **

**I need to finish some HW**

**Once I finished the HW and my sore throat didn't feel so bad, I was returning to school.**

**An yes those are my reasons, plus my best friend, she's going to another school next year, and we started a story, and I wanted to finish with her. I have her email, but she's barely on. I've been writing the story so far, and we are never going to finish it, because we're in different classrooms, I only get to see her at breaks during school, and when we have breaks, we mostly spend time with our other bestie. **

**I'm so sorry for people who are also reading Demiwizards, and I'm going to post the next chapter for it today or tomorrow. The next chapter for this story is going to be posted ASAP. The latest is the end of this weekend. **

**I am the amazing Percy Jackson: Sorry about not giving the small part of the next chapter, I'm going to write it soon, so you just have to wait about a day or so….. or if you want, I can a send a little bit of the story my friend and I are working on.**

**OCs admitted are:**

**Damian Winters**

**Seth Overbeek**

**Please tell me if you want you OC to get paired up with who, and if you like an OC let me know. You guys also tend to skip stuff about your OC so if yours didn't get admitted, you can repost it, but make sure everything that is necessary. And also please add the height, If you say 'pixie size;, it could mean 4'5, 4'6 or any other height.**

**Sorry guys, the update is coming up soon, I swear on the River Styx!**


	15. Brothers, no POV in particular

**Brothers**

**AN: Percy will be addressed as Kelphead; thanks to 'I am the great Percy Jackson', and thanks for reminding me that since I swore on the River Styx, I could, well, get cursed or something. The part after during the dinner at the Weasleys' a lot of stuff is from the book. **

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own, probably never will**

**ANCIENT GREEK**

_**SOUNDS**_

_THOUGHTS_

_(ANS IN THE STORY)_

What are Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?" Harry and Kelphead asked as they climbed.

Ron and Ginny both laughed, although Hermione didn't.

"Mum found this stack of order forms when she was cleaning Fred and George's room," said Ron quietly. "Great long price-lists for stuff they've invented. Joke stuff, you know. Fake wands and trick sweets, loads of stuff. It was brilliant; I never knew they'd been inventing all that ..."

"We've been hearing explosions out of their room for ages, but we never thought they were actually making things," said Ginny. "We thought they just liked the noise, and, you know, they were planning to sell it at Hogwarts to make some money, and Mum went mad at them. Told them they weren't allowed to make any more of it, and burnt all the order forms ... she's furious at them anyway. They didn't get as many O. as she expected."

O. were Ordinary Wizarding Levels, the examinations Hogwarts students took at the age of fifteen.

Kelphead laughed and said, "Never underestimate sounds in a pranksters' lair, I had personal experience."

"And then there was this big row," Ginny said, amused with Kelphead's reaction, "because Mum wants them to go into the Ministry of Magic like Dad, and they told her all they wanted to do is open a joke-shop."

Just then, a door on the second landing opened, and a face poked out wearing horn-rimmed glasses and a very annoyed expression.

"Hi, Percy," said Harry.

"Oh, hello, Harry," said Percy, "I was wondering who was making all the noise.

"I'm trying to work in here, you know - I've got a report to finish for the office - and it's rather difficult to concentrate when people keep thundering up and down the stairs."

"We're not thundering," said Ron irritably. "We're walking. Sorry if we've disturbed the top-secret workings of the Ministry of Magic."

"What are you working on?" said Harry, as Percy J groaned.

Percy W. had heard Kelphead groan and immediately shook his, hand, then said, "A report for the Department of International Magical Co-operation," said Percy smugly. "We're trying to standardize cauldron thickness. Some of these foreign imports are just a shade too thin - leakages have been increasing at a rate of almost three per cent a year -"

"That'll change the world, that report will," Ron said sarcastically, "Front page of the Daily Prophet, I expect, cauldron leaks."

Percy went slightly pink. "You might sneer, Ron," he said heatedly, "but unless some sort of international law is imposed we might well find the market flooded with flimsy, shallow-bottomed products which seriously endanger -"

"Yeah, yeah, all right," said Ron and he started off upstairs again.

Percy slammed his bedroom door shut. As Harry, Hermione, Kelphead and Ginny followed Ron up three more flights of stairs, shouts from the kitchen below echoed up to them.

It sounded as though Mr. Weasley had told Mrs. Weasley about the toffees.

The room at the top of the house where Ron slept looked much as it had done the last time Harry had come to stay; the same posters of Ron's favorite Quidditch team, the Chudley Cannons, were whirling and waving on the walls and sloping ceiling, and the fish tank on the window-sill which had previously held frog-spawn now contained one extremely large frog. Ron's old rat, Scabbers, was here no more, but instead there was the tiny grey owl that had delivered Ron's letter to Harry in Privet Drive. It was hopping up and down in a small cage, twittering madly.

"Shut up, Pig," said Ron, edging his way between two of the four beds that had been squeezed into the room. "Fred and George are in here with us, because Bill and Charlie are in their room," he told Harry and Kelphead "Percy gets to keep his room all to himself because he's got to work."

"Err - why are you calling that owl Pig?" Harry asked Ron, as Kelphead snorted as the owl's name.

"Because he's being stupid," said Ginny. "Its proper name is Pigwidgeon."

"Ginny named him," he explained to Harry. "She reckons it's sweet. And I tried to change it, but it was too late, he won't answer to anything else. So now he's Pig. I've got to keep him up here because he annoys Errol and Hermes. He annoys me, too, come to that."

"Hermes?" asked Percy.

"Yeah, Hermes. That's the name of Percy's owl. What about it?"

"Well, don't you guys use owls to send letters?" Percy asked as Ron nodded, "Well, Hermes is the name of the messenger God.

Pigwidgeon zoomed happily around his cage, hooting shrilly. Harry knew Ron too well to take him seriously. He had moaned continually about his old rat Scabbers, but had been most upset when Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, appeared to have eaten him. "Where's Crookshanks?" Harry asked Hermione now.

"Out in the garden, I expect," she said. "He likes chasing gnomes; he's never seen any before."

"Percy's enjoying work, then?" said Harry, sitting down on one of the beds and watching the Chudley Cannons zooming in and out of the posters on the ceiling.

Enjoying it?" said Ron darkly. "I don't reckon he'd come home if Dad didn't make him. He's obsessed. Just don't get him onto the subject of his boss. According to Mr. Crouch... as I was saying to Mr. Crouch... Mr. Crouch is of the opinion... Mr. Crouch was telling me... They'll be announcing their engagement any day now."

"I'd be funny if we found out Percy is gay, but I suspect that could happen…" Kelphead said, amused.

They had a quick fit of laughter but they all agreed, even Hermione.

"Have you had a good summer, Harry?" said Hermione. "Did you get our food parcels and everything?"

"And have you heard from -?" Ron began, but at a look from Hermione he fell silent.

Harry knew he had been about to ask about Sirius.

Ron and Hermione had been so deeply involved in helping Sirius escape from the Ministry of Magic that they were almost as concerned about Harry's godfather as he was.

However, discussing him in front of Ginny was a bad idea. Nobody but they, and Professor Dumbledore knew about how Sirius escaped, or believed his innocence.

"I think they've stopped arguing," said Hermione, to cover that awkward moment because Ginny and Kelphead was looking curiously from Ron to Harry, "Shall we go down and help your Mum with dinner?"

"Yeah, all right," said Ron.

The five of them left Ron's room and went back downstairs, to find Mrs. Weasley alone in the kitchen, looking extremely bad-tempered.

"We're eating out in the garden," she said when they came in; "There's just no room for twelve people in here.

Could you take the plates outside, girls? Bill and Charlie are setting up the tables. Knives and forks, please, you three," she said to Ron, Harry and Kelphead, pointing her wand a little more vigorously than she had intended at a pile of potatoes in the sink, which shot out of their skins so fast that they ricocheted off the walls and ceilings.

"Oh, for Heaven's sake," she snapped, now directing her wand at a dustpan, which hopped off the side and started skating across the floor, scooping up the potatoes.

"Those two!" she burst out savagely, now pulling pots and pans out of a cupboard, and Harry knew she meant Fred and George. "I don't know what's going to happen to them, I really don't. No ambition, unless you count making as much trouble as they possibly can..."

She slammed a large copper saucepan down on the kitchen table and began to wave her wand around inside it. A creamy sauce poured from the wand tip as she stirred.

"It's not as though they haven't got brains," she continued irritably, taking the saucepan over to the stove and lighting it with a further poke of her wand, "but they're wasting them, and unless they pull themselves together soon, they'll be in real trouble. I've had more owls from Hogwarts about them then the rest put together. If they carry on the way they're going, they'll end up in front of the Improper Use of Magic Office."

Mrs. Weasley jabbed her wand at the cutlery drawer, which shot open. Harry, Kelphead and Ron both jumped out of the way as several knives soared out of it, flew across the kitchen and began chopping the potatoes, which had just been tipped back into the sink by the dustpan.

"I don't know where we went wrong with them," said Mrs. Weasley, putting down her wand and starting to pull out still more saucepans. "It's been the same for years, one thing after another, and they won't listen to - OH, NOT AGAIN!"

She had picked up her wand from the table, and it had emitted a loud squeak and turned into a giant rubber mouse.

"One of their fake wands again!" she shouted.

"How many times have I told those two not to leave them lying around?" She grabbed her real wand and turned around to find that the sauce on the stove was smoking.

"C'mon," Ron said hurriedly to Harry and his brother, seizing a handful of cutlery from the open drawer, "let's go and help Bill and Charlie."

They left Mrs. Weasley, and headed out of the back door into the yard.

They had only gone a few paces when Hermione's bandy-legged, ginger cat Crookshanks, came pelting out of the garden, bottle-brush tail held high in the air, chasing what looked like a muddy potato on legs.

Harry recognized it instantly as a gnome. It was barely ten inches tall, its horny little feet pattered very fast as it sprinted across the yard and dived headlong into one of the wellington boots that lay scattered around the door. Harry could hear it giggling madly as Crookshanks inserted a paw into the boot, trying to reach it.

Meanwhile, a very loud crashing noise was coming from the other side of the house.

The sources of the commotion was revealed as they entered the garden and saw that Bill and Charlie both had their wands out, and were making two battered old tables fly high above the lawn, smashing into each other, each attempting to knock the other's out of the air.

Fred and George were cheering; Ginny was laughing, and Hermione was hovering near the hedge, apparently torn between amusement and anxiety.

Bill's table caught Charlie's with a huge bang, and knocked one of its legs off.

Harry and Ron cheered while Kelphead said in his best announcer voice, "Bill hit, and knocks the leg off Charlie's table, what a match!"

There was a clatter from overhead, and they all looked up to see Percy's head poking out of a window on the second floor.

"Will you keep it down?" he bellowed.

"Sorry, Perce," said Bill, grinning. "How're the cauldron bottoms coming on?"

"Very badly," said Percy peevishly, and he slammed the window shut again.

Chuckling, Bill and Charlie directed the tables safely onto the grass, end to end, and then, with a flick of his wand, Bill reattached the table leg, and conjured tablecloths from nowhere.

By seven o'clock, the two tables were groaning under dishes and dishes of Mrs. Weasley's excellent cooking, and the nine Weasleys, Harry and Hermione were settling themselves down to eat beneath a clear, deep-blue sky.

To somebody who had been living on meals of increasingly stale cake all summer, this was paradise, and at first, Harry and Kelphead listened rather than talked, as he helped himself to chicken-and-ham pie, boiled potatoes and salad.

At the far end of the table, Percy was telling his father all about his report on cauldron bottoms.

"I've told Mr. Crouch that I'll have it ready by Tuesday," Percy was saying pompously. "That's a bit sooner than he expected it, but I like to keep on top of things. I think he'll be grateful I've done it in good time. I mean, it's extremely busy in out department just now, what with all the arrangements of the World Cup. We're just not getting the support we need from the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Ludo Bagman -"

"I like Ludo," said Mr. Weasley mildly. "He was the one who got us such good tickets for the Cup. I did him a bit of a favor: his brother, Otto, got into a spot of trouble - a lawnmower with unnatural powers - I smoothed the whole thing over."

"Oh, Bagman's likeable enough, of course," said Percy dismissively, "but how he ever got to be Head of Department, when I compare him to Mr. Crouch is a surprise! I can't see Mr. Crouch losing a member of our department and not trying to find out what's happened to them.  
You realize Bertha Jorkins has been missing for over a month now? Went on holiday to Albania and never came back?"

"Yes, I was asking Ludo about that," said Mr. Weasley, frowning, "He says Bertha's got lost plenty of times before now - though, I must say, if it was someone in my department, I'd be worried..."

"Shouldn't the Ministry look for Bertha?" asked Kelphead, "I mean wouldn't she have a great memory to remember all the news? And if she has a great memory, she wouldn't be lost anyways. Sounds a little odd to me."

"Oh, Bertha's hopeless, all right," said Percy, ignoring Kelphead, "I hear she's been shunted from department to department for years, much more trouble than she's worth ... but all the same, Bagman ought to be trying to find her. Mr. Crouch has been taking a personal interest - she worked in our department at one time, you know, and I think Mr. Crouch was quite fond of her - but Bagman just keeps laughing and saying she probably misread the map and ended up in Australia instead of Albania. However," Percy heaved an impressive sigh, and took a deep swig of elderflower wine, "we've got quite enough on our plates at the Department of International Magical Co-operation without trying to find members of other departments too. As you know, we've got another big event to organize right after the World Cup."

He cleared his throat significantly and looked down towards the end of the table where Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting. "You know the one I'm talking about, Father." He raised his voice slightly, "The top-secret one."

Ron rolled his eyes and muttered to Harry, Kelphead and Hermione, "He's been trying to get us to ask what that event is ever since he started work. Probably an exhibition of thick-bottomed cauldrons."

In the middle of the table, Mrs. Weasley was arguing with Bill about his earring, which seemed to be a recent acquisition.

"... with a horrible great fang on it, really, Bill, what do they say at the bank?"

"Mum, no one at the bank gives a damn how I dress as long as I bring home plenty of treasure," said Bill patiently.

"And your hair's getting silly, dear," said Mrs. Weasley, fingering her wand lovingly. "I wish you'd let me give it a trim ..."

"I like it," said Ginny, who was sitting beside Bill. "You're so old-fashioned, Mum. Anyway, it's nowhere near as long as Professor Dumbledore's ..."

Next to Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George and Charlie were all talking spiritedly about the World Cup, while Harry and Kelphead listened closely.

"It's got to be Ireland," said Charlie thickly, through a mouthful of potato. "They flattened Peru in the semi-finals."

"Bulgaria has got Viktor Krum, though," said Fred.

"Krum's one decent player, Ireland has got seven," said Charlie shortly.

"I wish England had got through, though. That was embarrassing, that was."

"What happened?" said Harry eagerly, regretting more than ever his isolation from the wizarding world when he was stuck in Privet Drive.

Harry was passionate about Quidditch.

He had played as Seeker on the Gryffindor house Quidditch team ever since his first year at Hogwarts and owned a Firebolt, one of the best racing brooms in the world.

"Went down to Transylvania, three hundred and ninety to ten," said Charlie gloomily, it was a shocking performance. And Wales lost to Uganda, and Scotland was slaughtered by Luxembourg."

Mr. Weasley conjured up candles to light the darkening garden before they had their pudding (home-made strawberry ice-cream), and by the time they had finished, moths were fluttering low over the table and the warm air was perfumed with the smells of grass and honeysuckle.

Harry was feeling extremely well fed and at peace with the world as he watched several gnomes sprinting through the rose bushes, laughing madly and closely pursued by Crookshanks.

Ron looked carefully up the table to check that the rest of the family was all busy talking, and then he said very quietly to Harry, "So - have you heard from Sirius lately?"

Hermione looked round, listening closely.

Kelphead raised an eyebrow and sent a look to his brother clearly meaning 'you and I going to have a talk, while the others are asleep'

Harry nodded reluctantly.

"Yeah," said Harry softly, "twice. He sounds OK. I wrote to him the day before yesterday. He might write back while I'm here."

He suddenly remembered the reason he had written to Sirius and, for a moment, was on the verge of telling Ron and Hermione about his scar hurting again, and about the dream which had awoken him... but he really didn't want to worry them just now, not when he himself was feeling so happy and peaceful.

"Look at the time," Mrs. Weasley said suddenly, checking her wristwatch. "You really should be in bed, the whole lot of you; you'll be up at the crack of dawn to get to the Cup.

Harry, Kelphead, if you leave your school lists out, I'll get your things for you tomorrow in Diagon Alley. I'm getting everyone else's. There might not be time after the World Cup; the match went on for five days last time."

"Wow - I hope it does this time!" said Harry enthusiastically, but then his face fell. "But I wanted Kelphead to go to Diagon Alley with us, it's his first time."

"Hmm, how about this, if the match is over by the first day, We'll go to Diagon Alley, if not, the original plan stays."

Harry nodded; he wanted to see his brother's amazed looks.

"Well, I certainly don't," said Percy sanctimoniously, completely ignoring what just happened, "I shudder to think what the state of my in-tray would be if I was away from work for five days."

"Yeah, someone might slip dragon dung in it again, eh, Perce?" said Fred.

"That was a sample of fertilizer from Norway!" said Percy going very red in the face.

"It was nothing personal!"

"It was," Fred whispered to Harry, as they got up from the table. "We sent it."

**A/N: I'm pretty sure this chapter is the longest one yet, but the chapters are getting longer, I don't want this story to be like, 50 chapters long, you guys (and girls) would have to wait too much, so I'll try to make each chapter at least one chapter from the book.**

**8 reviews= next update!**


	16. Percy and Airplanes

**Brothers**

**A/N: Hey people, long time, no see. A few things:**

***This chapter is about the plane trip Percy and his Mom have, which will explain why he knows stuff**

***OC admissions are CLOSED.**

***All OCs admitted are:**

**Orion Flux**

**Justina Justice**

**My OC (Duh) Ebony Lynn**

**Melody Jennings**

**Chase Brown**

**Damian Winters **

**Seth Overbeek**

**Please tell me if I missed any OCs, and PLEASE tell me if you want your OC to have a pairing, if the OC is gay, lesbian etc. The people taken for pairings are Ginny Weasley, and Ebony Lynn and Chase Brown. **

**Back to the story before you guys kill me for making the A/N so long. There will be more of the A/N at the end. **

**DISCLAIMER: I SAID IT A FEW TIMES ALREADY. I AM 10 YEARS OLD, I CAN'T OWN THEM!**

**ANCIENT GREEK**

_THOUGHTS_

_**SOUNDS**_

_(A/NS IN THE STORY)_

❅No P.O.V. in particular ❅

"Mom, why couldn't we have taken some sort of wizard travel? I mean wizards do use something to travel right?" Percy asked.

"Yes honey, we wizards do have travel, which are the floo, Apparation _(sp?)_ And brooms. But we can't floo somewhere, since I don't have any floo powder, you are under-"

Mrs. Jackson suddenly broke off since the intercom announced that they would be taking flight. Kelphead gripped his armrest like it was the bane of his life.

Mrs. Jackson amused and concerned of his son's actions, decided that it would be best to resume talking. "Back to wizard travel. You're too young to apparate, and we don't have brooms."

"Apparation? Brooms? Floo? What are those?" asked Kelphead, his eyebrows sky rocketing to his hairline.

"Apparation is when you appear and disappear to another place, you have to be 17 _(Did I get the age right?) _And pass a test to do it. Flooing is when you use fireplaces to move to different fire places, using floo powder but I don't have any, and we don't have anywhere to floo to. We could use brooms, but we don't have any, and it would be a long flight," his mother explained.

"So… you said my twin brother was a wizard? Am I one? Who's older? What's his name?" Kelphead asked rapidly.

"Your twin brother is a wizard, you are a wizard, you're older than him by three minutes and his name is Harry Potter." Sally said in one breath.

"How do you know I'm a wizard?" Kelphead asked again.

"I know you're a wizard because I am one, and you were blessed by Hecate," Sally paused for a moment, "Normally the witch or wizard gets a letter saying if you are a wizard and which school you are accepted in. But you didn't get one because they thought you died with us."

"Well, how am I going to get to school? I mean I can't just pop up and say 'Hey people! I'm Harry Potter's long lost brother.'"

"You can't. I sent a letter to Dumbledore," Kelphead snickered, "Which is your headmaster's name, and he replied that he would be glad to accept you in school. He is aware that you are a demigod too. I also sent a letter to Harry telling that we would visit." Mrs. Jackson managed to say in one breath.

Kelphead asked, "What's the name of my school? Are we going to stay with my brother?"

"I don't know if we're going to stay with you brother and your school's name is Hogwarts, your father and I both went there when we were your age."

Kelphead snickered and asked, "What's with Britain people and the weird names? Also, why did dad go to school?"

"I have no idea why you dad went to school, and you shouldn't make fun of names." Mrs. Jackson scolded her son.

It continued like that, Kelphead asking questions and Sally replied. They ate their meal which was pizza _(your choice) _and blue cookies which Mrs. Jackson had packed. Afterwards, they went to sleep, Sally thinking of her long lost son, and Kelphead thinking of the wizarding world, and of course, his brother.

**A/N: So, you guys and girls like this chapter? Continue of the notices:  
* I went to my poll, since I forgot to take it down, and surprisingly more people voted. So the pairing for Percy is now Percy/ Luna. Sadly they would not meet until their fifth year. **

***There will be a pairing poll for Harry.**

***Please tell me in a review if I should make the Fem!Percy version of this story now**

***Tell me if I should make a sequel for this story.**

***YOU MUST REVIEW (you guys knew that was coming, didn't you? XD)**

**Remember guys and girls: Tell me if you want a pairing for your OC if it's gay, lesbian etc.**

**And REVIEW! **

**Hey, is anybody out there that reads this story have an obsession of Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians. Dream works made him too sexy and hot for his own good.**

**See you soon,**

**Quatuor**


	17. Double Chappie No POV

**Brothers**

**A/N: Hey people, long time no see; of course I actually can't see you…. Well, for all those who are Chinese reading this story and well people who aren't, HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR! Get fat, okay? And since I haven't updated in so long, I wrote and extra-long chapter that is, no worries, not one of my holiday ones. This chapter is two chapters combined, so it's double length. And also, someone told me that writing Kelphead for Percy is repetitive, so I will be using Percy J. instead. Don't want to keep from reading, ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own probably never will… probably….**

**ANCIENT GREEK**

_**SOUNDS**_

_THOUGHTS_

_*NOTIFICATIONS OF EXPLINATIONS AT THE BOTTOM*_

No P.O.V.

As soon as they left the table, Percy J. grabbed Harry and brought them to a secluded spot.

"So.. Tell my about you life so far. I've missed a lot haven't I?" Percy J. said ruffling Harry's hair, making it messier.

Harry felt happy; this was exactly what he had dreamed of. An older sibling to be protective over him, and at least one parent to take care of him. Sure, the Weasleys were great, but they weren't real family. They didn't share his blood. They were just people that treated him like a family member.

"If I tell you about my life, will you tell me about yours? And will you answers my questions?"

Percy at his brother fondly, "Of course I will, you're my brother."

Harry started to explain about his life, the Dursleys, Finding about he was a wizard, how his parents died, Diagon Alley, meeting Ron and the Others, going to Hogwarts and other tuff that had happened to him.

"Now that I finished tell me about your life," Harry said eagerly, desperate to know more about his brother's life.

Percy J. closed his eyes, and started to tell him about the life he lived at Manhattan, Gabe, his many adventure before he knew he was a demigod, getting expelled, his first monsters, findingout he was a demigod, his friends, his first quest and etc.

"Now you can't tell anybody about demigods, and we're ones," Percy J. said seriously.

Harry nodded. "Let's go to sleep, I'm tired."

Together they made their way to their sleeping areas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry felt as though he had barely lain down to sleep in Ron's room when he was being shaken awake by Mrs. Weasley.

"Time to go, Harry, dear," she whispered, moving away to wake Ron and his brother.

Harry felt around for his glasses, put them on and sat up. It was still dark outside.

Ron muttered indistinctly as his mother roused him.

At the foot of Harry's mattress he saw three large, disheveled shapes emerging from tangles of blankets.

"S'time already?" said Fred groggily.

Percy J. groaned and covered his ears with his pillow before Mrs. Weasley yanked it away from him.

They dressed in silence, too sleepy to talk, then, yawning and stretching, the five of them headed downstairs into the kitchen.

Mrs. Weasley was stirring the contents of a large pot on the stove, while Mr. Weasley was sitting at the table, checking a sheaf of large parchment tickets.

He looked up as the boys entered, and spread his arms so that they could see his clothes more clearly.

He was wearing what appeared to be a golfing jumper and a very old pair of jeans, slightly too big for him and held up with a thick leather belt.

"What d'you think?" he asked Harry and Percy J. anxiously. "We're supposed to go incognito - do I look like a Muggle, Harry?"

"Yeah," said Harry smiling while his brother nodded in agreement, "very good."

"Where're Bill, Charlie and Per-Per-Percy?" said George, failing to stifle a huge yawn.

"Well, they're Apparating, aren't they?" said Mrs. Weasley, heaving the large pot over to the table and starting to ladle porridge into bowls. "So they can have a bit of a lie-in."

Harry knew that Apparating was very difficult; it meant disappearing from one place and reappearing almost instantly in another.

"So they're still in bed?" said Fred grumpily, pulling his bowl of porridge towards him. "Why can't we Apparate, too?"

"Because you're not of age and you haven't got your test," snapped Mrs. Weasley. "And where have those girls got to?"

"So unfair," said Percy J. quietly under his breath "I wanna sleep in."

She bustled out of the kitchen and they heard her climbing the stairs.

"You have to pass a test to Apparate?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes," said Mr. Weasley, tucking the tickets safely into the back pocket of his jeans. "The Department of Magical Transportation had to fine a couple of people the other day for Apparating without a license. It's not easy, Apparition, and when it's not done properly it can lead to nasty complications. This pair I'm talking about went and splinched themselves."

Everyone around the table except Harry Percy J. winced.

"Err - splinched?" said Harry.

"They left half of themselves behind," said Mr. Weasley, now spooning large amounts of treacle onto his porridge. "So, of course, they were stuck. Couldn't move either way, they had to wait for the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad to sort them out. Meant a fair old bit of paperwork, I can tell you, what with the Muggles who spotted the body parts they'd left behind ..."

Harry had a sudden vision of a pair of legs and an eyeball lying abandoned on the pavement in Privet Drive.

"Were they OK?" Percy J. asked, startled.

"Oh yes," said Mr. Weasley matter-of-factly. "But they got a heavy fine, and I don't think they'll be trying it again in a hurry. You don't mess around with Apparition. There are plenty of adult wizards who don't bother with it. Prefer brooms - slower, but safer."

"But Bill and Charlie and Percy can all do it?" asked Harry.

"Charlie had to take the test twice," said Fred, grinning. "He failed first time, Apparated five miles south of where he meant to, right on top of some poor old dear doing her shopping, remember?".

"Yes, well, he passed second time," said Mrs. Weasley, marching back into the kitchen amid hearty sniggers.

"Percy only passed two weeks ago," said George. "He's been Apparating downstairs every morning since, just to prove he can."

"Show off," Percy J. stated.

There were footsteps down the passageway and Hermione and Ginny came into the kitchen, both of them looking pale and drowsy.

"Why do we have to get up so early?" Ginny said, rubbing her eyes and sitting down at the table.

"We've got a bit of a walk," said Mr. Weasley.

"Walk?" said Harry. "What, are we walking to the World Cup?"

"No, no, that's miles away," said Mr. Weasley, smiling. "We only need to walk a short way. It's just that it's very difficult for a large number of wizards to congregate without attracting Muggle attention. We have to be very careful about how we travel at times and on a huge occasion like the Quidditch World Cup -"

"George!" said Mr. Weasley sharply, and they all jumped.

"What?" said George, in an innocent tone that deceived nobody.

"What is that in your pocket?"

"Nothing!"

"Don't lie to me!"

Mrs. Weasley pointed her wand at George's pocket and said, "Accio!"

Several small, brightly colored objects zoomed out of George's pocket; he made a grab for them but missed, and they sped right into Mrs. Weasley's outstretched hand.

"We told you to destroy them!" said Mrs. Weasley furiously, holding up what were unmistakably more Ton-Tongue Toffees.

"We told you to get rid of the lot! Empty your pockets; go on, both of you!"

It was a very unpleasant scene; the twins had evidently been trying to smuggle as many toffees out of the house as possible, and it was only by using her Summoning Charm that Mrs. Weasley managed to find them all.

"Accio! Accio! Accio!" she shouted, and toffees zoomed from all sorts of unlikely places, including the lining of George's jacket and the turn-ups of Fred's jeans.

"We spent six months developing those!" Fred shouted at his mother, as she threw the toffees away.

"Oh, a fine way to spend six months!" she shrieked. "No wonder you didn't get more O.!"

Percy J. shook his head sympathetically.

All in all, the atmosphere was not very friendly as they made their departure. Mrs. Weasley was still glowering as she kissed Mr. Weasley on the cheek, though not nearly as much as the twins, who had each hoisted their rucksacks onto their backs and walked out without a word to her.

"Well, have a lovely time," said Mrs. Weasley, "and behave yourselves," she called after the twins' retreating backs, but they did not look back or answer.

"I'll send Bill, Charlie and Percy along around midday," Mrs. Weasley said to Mr. Weasley, as he, Harry, Percy J., Ron, Hermione and Ginny set off across the dark yard after Fred and George.

It was chilly and the moon was still out.

Only a dull, greenish tinged along the horizon to their right showed that daybreak was drawing closer. Harry, having been thinking about thousands of wizards speeding towards the Quidditch World Cup, sped up to walk with Mr. Weasley.

"So how does everyone get there without all the Muggles noticing?" Harry asked.

"It's been a massive organizational problem," sighed Mr. Weasley. "The trouble is, about a hundred thousand wizards turn up to the World Cup, and of course we just haven't got a magical site big enough to accommodate them all.  
There are places Muggles can't penetrate, but imagine trying to pack a hundred thousand wizards into Diagon Alley or Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.  
So we had to find a nice deserted moor, and set up as many anti-Muggle precautions as possible. The whole Ministry's been working on it for months. Firstly, of course, we have to stagger the arrivals. People with cheaper tickets have to arrive two weeks beforehand. A limited number use Muggle transport, but we can't have too many clogging up their buses and trains - remember, wizards are coming from all over the world. Some Apparate, of course, but we have to set up safe points for them to appear, well away from Muggles. I believe there's a handy wood they're using as the Apparition point. For those who don't want to Apparate, or can't, we use Portkeys. They're objects that are used to transport wizards from one spot to another at a prearranged time. You can do large groups at a time if you need to. There have been two hundred Portkeys placed at strategic points around Britain, and the nearest one to us is up the top of Stoatshead Hill, so that's where we're headed." Mr. Weasley pointed ahead of them, where a large black mass rose beyond the village of Ottery St. Catchpole.

"What sort of objects are Portkeys?" said Percy J. curiously.

"Well, they can be anything," said Mr. Weasley. "Unobtrusive things, obviously, so Muggles don't go picking them up and playing with them ... stuff they'll just think is litter..."

"And what if the Muggles try to throw them away?" asked Percy J.

"May have happened before, but I don't know. Probably the Portkeys wouldn't activate since they have a time they go off, but if they do, the Ministry would have to locate the Muggles that had been transferred and erase the experience from their memories." answered Mr. Weasley.

They trudged down the dark, dank lane towards the village, the silence broken only by their footsteps. The sky lightened very slowly as they made their way through the village, its inky blackness diluting to deepest blue. Harry's hands and feet were freezing.

Mr. Weasley kept checking his watch.

They didn't have breath to spare for talking as they began to climb Stoatshead Hill, stumbling occasionally in hidden rabbit holes, slipping on thick black tufts of grass. Each breath Harry took was sharp in his chest, and his legs were starting to seize up when at last his feet found level ground.

"Whew," panted Mr. Weasley, taking off his glasses and wiping them on his sweater. "Well, we've made good time - we've got ten minutes..."

Hermione came over the crest of the hill last, clutching a stitch in her side.

"Now we just need to find the Portkey," said Mr. Weasley, replacing his glasses and squinting around at the ground. "It won't be big... come on..."

They spread out, searching. They had only been at it for a couple of minutes, however, when a shout broke the silence.

"Over here, Arthur! Over here, son, we've got it!"

Two tall figures were silhouetted against the starry sky on the other side of the hilltop.

"Amos!" said Mr.

Weasley, smiling as he strode over to the man who had shouted. The rest of them followed.

Mr. Weasley was shaking hands with a ruddy-faced wizard with a scrubby brown beard, who was holding a moldy-looking old boot in his other hand.

"This is Amos Diggory, everyone," said Mr. Weasley. "He works for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. And I think you know his son, Cedric?"

Cedric Diggory was an extremely handsome boy of around seventeen. He was captain and Seeker of Hufflepuff house Quidditch team at Hogwarts.

"Hi," said Cedric, looking around at them all and raising an eyebrow at Harry's brother.

Everybody said "Hi" back except Fred and George, who merely nodded. They had never quite forgiven Cedric for beating their team, Gryffindor, in the first Quidditch match of the previous year.

"Long walk, Arthur?" Cedric's father asked.

"Not too bad," said Mr. Weasley. "We live just on the other side of the village there. How 'bout you?"

"Had to get up at two, didn't we, Ced? I tell you, I'll be glad when he's got his Apparition test. Still...not complaining... Quidditch World Cup wouldn't miss it for a sack full of Galleons - and the tickets cost about that. Mind you, looks like I got off easy..." Amos Diggory peered good-naturedly around all three Weasley boys, Harry, Percy J. Hermione and Ginny. "All these yours, Arthur?"

"Oh, no, only the redheads," said Mr. Weasley, pointing out his children. "This is Hermione, friend of Ron's - and Harry, another friend and his brother Percy J. -"

"Merlin's beard," said Amos Diggory, his eyes widening when he heard Harry. "Harry? Harry Potter?"

"Err - yeah," said Harry.

Harry was used to people looking curiously at him when they met him, used to the way their eyes moved at once to the lightening scar on his forehead, but it always made him feel uncomfortable.

Mr. Diggory's eyes widened when he remembered about Percy J. though. "Arthur, what do you mean Harry Potter's brother? I thought the Potter's only had one son!"

"We all thought so, but apparently the Potters had another son. We'll talk about this later." Mr. Weasley said casually.

Amos clearly wanted to talk more about it, but decided to resume talking before they had reached the matter of Harry's brother.

"Ced's talked about you, of course," said Amos Diggory. "Told us all about playing against you last year... I said to him, I said - Ced, that'll be something to tell your grandchildren that will ... you beat Harry Potter!"

Harry couldn't think of a reply to this, so he remained silent.

Percy J. shifted awkwardly and went off to make a conversation with the girls.

Fred and George were both scowling again. Cedric looked slightly embarrassed.

"Harry fell off his broom, Dad," he muttered. "I told you... there were Dementors… it was an accident..."

"Yes, but you didn't fall off, did you?" roared Amos genially, slapping his son on his back. "Always modest, our Ced, always the gentleman ... but the best man won, I'm sure Harry would say the same, wouldn't you, eh? One falls off his broom, one stays on, you don't need a genius to tell which one's the better flier!"

By now Amos Diggory was in the bad books of all four people in the room. Not a good place to be.

"Must be nearly time," said Mr. Weasley quickly, pulling out his watch again. "Do you know whether we're waiting for any more, Amos?"

"No, the Lovegoods have been there for a week already and the Fawcetts couldn't get tickets," said Mr. Diggory. "There aren't any more of us in the area, are there?"

"Not that I know of," said Mr. Weasley. "Yes, it's a minute off... we'd better get ready..."

He looked round at Harry Percy J. and Hermione. "You just need to touch the Portkey, that's all, a finger will do -" With difficulty, owing to the bulky backpacks, the nine of them crowded around the old boot held out by Amos Diggory.

They all stood there in a tight circle, as a chill breeze swept over the hilltop. Nobody spoke. It suddenly occurred to Harry how odd this would look if a Muggle were to walk up here now... ten people, two grown men, clutching a moldy old boot in the semi-darkness, waiting... "Three ..." muttered Mr. Weasley, one eye still on his watch, "two...one..."

It happened immediately: Harry felt as though a hook just behind his navel had been suddenly jerked irresistibly forwards.

His feet had left the ground; he could feel Ron and Hermione on either side of him, their shoulders banging into his; they were speeding forwards in a howl of wind and swirling color; his forefinger was stuck to the boot as though it was pulling him magnetically onwards and then-

His feet slammed onto the ground; Ron staggered into him and he fell over; the Portkey hit the ground near his head with a heavy thud.

Harry looked up. Mr. Weasley, Mr. Diggory Cedric and Percy J. were still standing, though looking very windswept; everybody else was on the ground.

"Seven past five from Stoatshead Hill," said a voice.

Harry disentangled himself from Ron and got to his feet. They had arrived on what appeared to be a deserted stretch of misty moor. In front of them was a pair of tired and grumpy-looking wizards,

One of whom was holding a large gold watch, the other a thick roll of parchment and a quill. Both were dressed as Muggles, though very inexpertly;

The man with the watch wore a tweed suit with thigh-length galoshes; his colleague, a kilt and a poncho.

Percy let out a small chuckle.

"Morning, Basil," said Mr. Weasley, picking up the boot and handing it to the kilted wizard, who threw it into a large box of used Portkeys beside him; Harry could see an old newspaper, and empty drinks can and a punctured football.

"Hello there, Arthur," said Basil wearily. "Not on duty, eh? It's all right for some... we've been here all night...

You'd better get out of the way; we've got a big party coming in from the Black Forest at five fifteen. Hang on, I'll find your campsite... Weasley... Weasley..."

He consulted his parchment list. "About a quarter of a mile's walk over there, first field you come to. Site managers called Mr. Roberts. Diggory...second field... ask for Mr. Payne."

"Thanks, Basil," said Mr. Weasley, and he beckoned everyone to follow him.

They set off across the deserted moor, unable to make out much through the mist. After about twenty minutes, a small stone cottage next to a gate swam into view. Beyond it, Harry could just make out the ghostly shapes of hundreds and hundreds of tents, rising up the gentle slope of a large field towards a dark wood on the horizon. They said goodbye to the Diggorys, and approached the cottage door.

A man was standing in the doorway, looking out at the tents. Harry and his older brother knew at a glance that this was the only real Muggle for several acres. When he heard footsteps, he turned his head to look at them.

"Morning!" said Mr. Weasley brightly.

"Morning," said the Muggle.

"Would you be Mr. Roberts?"

"Aye, I would," said Mr. Roberts. "And who're you?"

"Weasley - two tents, booked a couple of days ago?"

"Aye," said Mr. Roberts, consulting a list tacked to the door. "You've got a space up by the Wood there. Just the one night?"

"That's it," said Mr. Weasley.

"You'll be paying now, then?" said Mr. Roberts.

"Ah - right - certainly -" said Mr. Weasley.

He retreated a short distance from the cottage and beckoned Harry towards him. "Help me, Harry," he muttered, pulling a roll of Muggle money from his pocket and starting to peel the notes apart. "This one's a - a - a ten? Ah yes, I can see the little number on it now ... so this is a five?"

"A twenty," Harry corrected him in an undertone, uncomfortably aware of Mr. Roberts trying to catch every word.

"Ah yes, so it is ... I don't know, these little bits of paper ..."

"You foreign?" said Mr. Roberts, as Mr. Weasley returned with the correct notes.

"Foreign?" repeated Mr. Weasley, puzzled.

"You're not the first one who's had trouble with money," said Mr. Roberts, scrutinizing Mr. Weasley closely. "I had two try and pay me with great gold coins the size of hubcaps ten minutes ago."

"Did you really?" said Mr. Weasley nervously.

"You'd think the wizards would know better," snorted Percy J. to the twins.

Mr. Roberts rummaged around in his tin for some change.

"Never been this crowded," he said suddenly, looking out over the misty fields again. "Hundreds of pre-bookings. People usually just turn up..."

"Is that right?" said Mr. Weasley, his hand held out for his change, but Mr. Roberts didn't give it to him.

"Aye," he said thoughtfully. "People from all over. Loads of foreigners. And not just foreigners. Weirdoes, you know? There's a bloke walking round in a kilt and a poncho."

"Shouldn't he?" said Mr. Weasley anxiously.

"It's like some sort of ... I dunno ... like some sort of rally," said Mr. Roberts. "They all seem to know each other. Like a big party."

At that moment, a wizard in plus-fours appeared out of thin air next to Mr. Roberts's front door.

"Obliviate!" he said sharply, pointing his wand at Mr. Roberts.

Instantly, Mr. Roberts's eyes slid out of focus, his brows unknotted, and a look of dreamy unconcern fell over his face. Harry recognized the symptoms of one who had just had his memory modified.

"A map of the campsite for you," Mr. Roberts said placidly to Mr. Weasley. "And your change."

"Thanks very much," said Mr. Weasley.

The wizard in plus-fours accompanied them towards the gate to the campsite. He looked exhausted; his chin was blue with stubble and there were deep purple shadows under his eyes.

Once out of earshot of Mr. Roberts, he muttered to Mr. Weasley, "Been having a lot of trouble with him. Needs a Memory Charm ten times a day to keep him happy. And Ludo Bagman's not helping. Trotting around talking about Bludgers and Quaffles at the top of his voice, not a worry about anti-Muggle security.

Blimey, I'll be glad when this is over. See you later, Arthur."

He Disapparated.

"I thought Bagman was Head of Magical Games and Sports?" said Ginny, looking surprised. "He should know better than to talk about Bludgers near Muggles, shouldn't he?"

"He should," said Mr. Weasley, smiling, and leading them through the gates into the campsite, "but Ludo's always been a bit ... well ... lax about security. You couldn't wish for a more enthusiastic Head of the Sports Department, though. He played Quidditch for England himself, you know. And he was the best Beater the Wimbourne Wasps ever had."

They trudged up the misty field between long rows of tents. Most of them looked almost ordinary; their owners had clearly tried to make them as Muggle-like as possible, but had slipped up by adding chimneys, or bell-pulls, or weather-vanes.

However, here and there was a tent so obviously magical that Harry could hardly be surprised that Mr. Roberts was getting suspicious.

Halfway up the field stood an extravagant confection of striped silk like a miniature palace, with several live peacocks tethered at the entrance.

Percy J. looked at them with a weird expression on his face, wondering if one of them was Hera.

A little further on they passed a tent that had three floors and several turrets; and a short way beyond that was a tent which had a front garden attached, complete with birdbath, sundial and fountain.

"Always the same," said Mr. Weasley, smiling, "we can't resist showing off when we get together. Ah, here we are, look, this is us."

They had reached the very edge of the wood at the top of the field, and here was an empty space, with a small sign hammered into the ground that read "Weezly".

"I thought your name was spelled W-E-A-S-L-E-Y, why is it spelled W-H-E-E-Z-L-Y?" asked Percy J.

"Mr. Roberts probably spelled it how it sounded. Couldn't have a better spot though!" said Mr. Weasley happily. "The pitch is just on the other side of the wood there, we're as close as we could be."

He hoisted his backpack from his shoulders. "Right," he said excitedly, "no magic allowed, strictly speaking, not when we're out in these numbers on Muggle land. We'll be putting these tents up by hand! Shouldn't be too difficult ... Muggles do it all the time ... here, Harry, Percy J., where do you reckon we should start?"

Harry had never been camping in his life;

The Dursleys had never taken him on any kind of holiday, preferring to leave him with Mrs. Figg, an old neighbor.

However, he and Hermione worked out where most of the poles and pegs should go, and though Mr. Weasley was more a hindrance then a help, because he got thoroughly over-excited when it came to using a mallet, they finally managed to erect a pair of shabby two-man tents.

All of them stood back to admire their handiwork. Nobody looking at these tents would guess they belonged to wizards, Harry thought, but the trouble was that once Bill, Charlie and Percy arrived; they would be a party of ten. Hermione seemed to have spotted this problem, too; she gave Harry a quizzical look as Mr. Weasley dropped to his hands and knees and entered the first tent.

"We'll be a bit cramped," he called, "but I think we'll all squeeze in. Come and have a look."

Harry bent down, ducked under the tent flap, and felt his jaw drop and vice versa with his brother.

He had walked into what looked like an old-fashioned, three-roomed flat, complete with bathroom and kitchen. Oddly enough, it was furnished in exactly the same sort of style as Mrs. Figg's; there were crocheted covers on the mismatched chairs, and a strong smell of cats.

"Well, it's not for long," said Mr. Weasley, mopping his bald patch with a handkerchief and peering in at the four bunk beds that stood in the bedroom. "I borrowed this from Perkins at the office. Doesn't camp much anymore, poor fellow, he's got lumbago." He picked up the dusty kettle and peered inside it. "We'll need water ..."

"Here's a tap marked on this map the Muggle gave us," said Ron, who had followed Harry inside the tent, and seemed completely unimpressed by its extraordinary inner proportions. "It's on the other side of the field."

"Well, why don't you, Harry and Percy J. and Hermione go and get us some water, then -" Mr. Weasley handed over the kettle and a couple of saucepans, "- and the rest of us will get some wood for a fire."

"But we've got an oven," said Ron, "why can't we just -?"

"Ron, anti-Muggle security!" said Mr. Weasley, his face shining with anticipation. "When real Muggles camp, they cook on fires outdoors, I've seen them at it!"

Percy J. chuckled.

After a quick tour of the girls' tent, which was slightly smaller than the boys', though without the smell of cats, Harry, Ron and Hermione set off across the campsite with the kettle and saucepans.

Now, with the Sun raised and the mist lifting, they could see the city of tents that stretched in every direction. They made their way slowly through the rows, staring eagerly around. It was only just dawning on Harry how many witches and wizards there must be in the world; he had never really thought much about those in other countries.

Their fellow campers were starting to wake up. First to stir were the families with small children; Harry had never seen witches and wizards this young before. A tiny boy, no older than two was crouched outside a large pyramid-shaped tent, holding a wand and poking happily at a slug in the grass, which was swelling slowly to the size of a salami.

As they drew level with him, his mother came hurrying out of the tent.

"How many times, Kevin? You don't - touch - Daddy's - wand - yuck!"

She had trodden on the giant slug, which burst. Her scolding carried after them on the still air, mingling with the little boy's yells - "You bust slug! You bust slug!"

Percy laughed and made a note to tell his friends about the situation.

A short way further on, they saw two little witches, barely older than Kevin, who were riding toy broomsticks which rose only high enough for the girls' toes to skim the dewy grass. A Ministry wizard had already spotted them; as he hurried past Harry, Percy J., Ron and Hermione, he muttered distractedly, "In broad daylight! Parents having a lie-in, I suppose -"

Here and there adult wizards were emerging from their tents and starting to cook breakfast. Some, with furtive looks around them, conjured fires with their wands; others were striking matches with dubious looks on their faces, as though sure this couldn't work.

Three African wizards sat in serious conversation, all of them wearing long white robe and roasting what looked like a rabbit on a bright purple fire, while a group of middle-aged American witches sat gossiping happily beneath a spangled banner stretched between their tents which read: The Salem Witches' Institute. Harry caught snatches of conversation in strange languages from the insides of tents they passed, and though he couldn't understand a single word, the tone of every voice was excited.

"Err - is it my eyes, or has everything gone green?" said Ron.

It wasn't just Ron's eyes. They had walked into a patch of tents that were all covered with a thick growth of shamrocks, so that it looked as though small, oddly shaped hillocks had sprouted out of the earth. Grinning faces could be seen under those which had their flaps open. Then, from behind them, they heard their names.

"Harry! Ron! Hermione! Random-person-who-I-don't-know-that's-with-them!"

It was Seamus Finnigan, their fellow Gryffindor fourth-year. He was sitting in front of his own shamrock-covered tent, with a sandy-haired woman who had to be his mother, and his best friend, Dean Thomas, also of Gryffindor.

"Like the decorations?" said Seamus, grinning, when Harry, Percy J., Ron and Hermione had gone over to say hello. "The Ministry's not too happy."

"Ah, why shouldn't we show our colors?" said Mrs. Finnigan. "You should see what the Bulgarians have got dangling all over their tents. You'll be supporting Ireland, of course?" she added, eyeing Harry, Ron Percy J., and Hermione beadily.

"Who's with you?" Seamus asked curiously, staring at Percy J.

"Oh, he's my brother, Percy J.; we'll talk about him when we get to Hogwarts." Harry said nonchalantly.

When they had assured Mrs. Finnegan that they were indeed supporting Ireland and had a good laugh of their friend's reactions, they set off again, though, as Ron said, "Like we'd say anything else surrounded by that lot."

"I wonder what the Bulgarians have got dangling all over their tents?" said Hermione.

"Let's go and have a look," said Percy J., pointing to a large patch of tents up field, where the Bulgarian flag, red, green and white, was fluttering in the breeze.

The tents here had not been bedecked with plant life, but each and every one of them had the same poster attached to it, a poster of a very surly face with heavy black eyebrows. The picture was of course moving, but all it did was blink and scowl.

"Krum," said Ron quietly.

What?" Hermione asked.

"Krum!" said Ron. "Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian Seeker!"

"He looks really grumpy," said Hermione, looking around the many Krums blinking and scowling at them.

"Really grumpy?" Ron raised his eyes to the heavens. "Who cares what he looks like? He's unbelievable. He's really young, too. Only just eighteen or something. He's a genius, you wait until tonight, you'll see."

There was already a small queue for the tap at the corner of the field. Harry, Ron and Hermione joined it, right behind a pair of men who were having a heated argument. One of them was a very old wizard who was wearing a long flowery night-gown.

The other was clearly a Ministry wizard; he was holding out a pair of pinstriped trousers and almost crying with exasperation.

"Just put them on, Archie, there's a good chap, you can't walk around like that, and the Muggle on the gate's already getting suspicious -"

"I bought this in a Muggle shop," said the old wizard stubbornly. "Muggles wear them."

"Muggle women wear them, Archie, not the men, they wear these," said the Ministry wizard, and he brandished the pinstriped trousers.

"I'm not putting them on," said old Archie in indignation. "I like a healthy breeze round my privates, thanks."

Percy J. and Harry laughed uncontrollably. Hermione was overcome with such a strong fit of the giggles at this point that she had to duck out of the queue, and only returned when Archie had collected his water and moved away again.

Walking more slowly now, because of the weight of the water, they made their way back through the campsite. Here and there they saw more familiar faces: other Hogwarts students with their families. Oliver Wood, the old captain of Harry's house Quidditch team, who had just left Hogwarts, dragged Harry over to his parents' tent to be introduced, and told him excitedly that he had just been signed to the Puddlemere United reserve team.

Next they were hailed by Ernie Macmillan, a Hufflepuff fourth-year, and a little further on they saw Cho Chang, a very pretty girl who played Seeker on the Ravenclaw team.

She waved and smiled at Harry, who slopped quite a lot of water down his front as he waved back.

More to stop Ron and His brother smirking than anything, Harry hurriedly pointed out a large group of teenagers whom he had never seen before.

"Who d'you reckon they are?" he said. "They don't go to Hogwarts, do they?"

"'Spect they go to some foreign school," said Ron. "I know there are others, never met anyone who went to one though. Bill had a pen-friend at a school in Brazil ... this was years and years ago ... and he wanted to go on an exchange trip but Mum and Dad couldn't afford it. His pen-friend got all offended when he said he wasn't going and sent him a cursed hat. It made his ears shrivel up."

Harry laughed, but didn't voice the amazement he felt at hearing about other wizarding schools. He supposed, now he saw representatives of so many nationalities in the campsite, that he had been stupid never to realize that Hogwarts couldn't be the only one.

He glanced at Hermione, who looked utterly unsurprised by the information. No doubt she had run across the news about other wizarding schools in some book or other.

"You've been ages," said George, when they finally got back to the Weasleys' tents.

"Met a few people," said Ron, setting the water down.

"You not got the fire started yet?"

"Dad's having fun with the matches," said Fred.

Mr. Weasley was having no success at all in lighting the fire, but it wasn't for lack of trying. Splintered matches littered the ground around him, but he looked as though he was having the time of his life.

"Oops!" he said, as he managed to light a match, and promptly dropped it in surprise.

"Come here, Mr. Weasley," said Hermione kindly, taking the box from him, and starting to show him how to do it properly.

At last, they got the fire lit, though it was at least another hour before it was hot enough to cook anything. There was plenty to watch while they waited, however. Their tent seemed to be pitched right along a thoroughfare to the pitch, and Ministry members kept hurrying up and down it, greeting Mr. Weasley cordially as they passed. Mr. Weasley kept up a running commentary, mainly for Harry and Hermione's benefit; his own children knew too much about the Ministry to be greatly interested.

"That was Cuthbert Mockridge, Head of the Goblin Liaison Office ... here comes Gilbert Wimple, he's with the Committee on Experimental Charms, he's had those horns for a while now ... Hello, Arnie ... Arnold Peasegood, he's an Obliviator - member of the Accidental Magical Reverse Squad, you know ... and that's Bode and Croaker ... they're Unspeakables ..."

"They're what?"

"From the Department of Mysteries, top-secret, no idea what they get up to ..."

At last, the fire was ready, and they had just started cooking eggs and sausages when Bill, Charlie and Percy came strolling out of the woods towards them.

"Just Apparated, Dad," said Percy loudly.

"Ah, excellent, lunch!"

They were halfway through their plates of sausages and eggs when Mr. Weasley jumped up to his feet, waving and grinning at a man who was striding towards them. "Aha!" he said. "The man of the moment! Ludo!"

Ludo Bagman was easily the most noticeable person the group that had fetched the water had seen so far, even including old Archie in his flowered nightdress. He was wearing long Quidditch robes in thick horizontal stripes of bright yellow and black. An enormous picture of a wasp was splashed across his chest.

He had the look of a powerfully built man gone slightly to seed; the robes were stretched tightly across a large belly he surely had not had in the days when he had played Quidditch for England.

His nose was squashed (probably broken by a stray Bludger, Harry thought), but his round blue eyes, short blond hair and rosy complexion made him look like a very overgrown schoolboy.

"Ahoy there!" Bagman called happily. He was walking as though he had springs attached to the balls of his feet, and was plainly in a state of wild excitement.

"Arthur, old man," he puffed, as he reached the campfire, "what a day, eh? What a day! Could we have asked for more perfect weather? A cloudless night coming ... and hardly a hiccough in the arrangements ... not much for me to do!"

Behind him, a group of haggard-looking Ministry wizards rushed past, pointing at the distant evidence of some sort of a magical fire which was sending violet sparks twenty feet into the air.

Percy hurried forwards with his hand outstretched. Apparently his disapproval of the way Ludo Bagman ran his department did not prevent him wanting to make a good impression.

"Ah - yes," said Mr. Weasley, grinning, "this is my son, Percy, he's just started at the Ministry - and this is Fred - no, George, sorry - that's Fred - Bill, Charlie, Ron - my daughter, Ginny - and Ron's friends, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and his Brother Percy J."

Bagman did the smallest of double-takes when he heard Harry's name, and his eyes performed the familiar flick upwards to the scar on Harry's forehead, but when he heard about Percy J., His eye widened and shook Percy J.'s hand eagerly.

"Everyone," Mr. Weasley continued, "this is Ludo Bagman, you know who he is, it's thanks to him we've got such good tickets -"

Bagman beamed and waved his hand as if to say it had been nothing.

"Fancy a flutter on the match, Arthur?" he said eagerly, jingling what seemed to be a large amount of gold in the pockets of his yellow and black robes.

"I've already got Roddy Pontner betting me Bulgaria will score first - I offered him nice odds, considering Ireland's front three are the strongest I've seen in years - and little Agatha Timms has put up half shares in her eel farm on a week-long match."

"Oh ... go on, then," said Mr. Weasley. "Let's see ... a Galleon on Ireland to win?"

"A Galleon?" Ludo Bagman looked slightly disappointed, but recovered himself. "Very well, very well ... any other takers?"

"They're a bit young to be gambling," said Mr. Weasley. "Molly wouldn't like -"

"We'll bet thirty-seven Galleons, fifteen Sickles, three Knuts," said Fred, as he and George quickly pooled all their money,

"That Ireland wins - but Viktor Krum gets the Snitch. Oh, and we'll throw in a fake wand."

"You don't want to be showing Mr. Bagman rubbish like that -" Percy hissed, but Bagman didn't seem to think that wand was rubbish at all; on the contrary, his boyish face shone with excitement as he took it from Fred, and when the wand gave a loud squawk and turned into a rubber chicken, Bagman roared with laughter.

"Excellent! I haven't seen one that convincing in years! I'd pay five Galleons for that!"

Percy froze in an attitude of stunned disapproval. "Boys," said Mr. Weasley under his breath, "I don't want you betting ... that's all your savings ... your mother -"

"Don't be such a spoilsport, Arthur!" boomed Ludo Bagman, rattling his pockets excitedly. "They're old enough to know what they want!

You reckon Ireland will win but Krum will get the Snitch? Not a chance, boys, not a chance ... I'll give you excellent odds on that one ... we'll add five Galleons for the wand, then, shall we..."

Mr. Weasley looked on helplessly as Ludo Bagman whipped out a notebook and quill and began jotting down the twins' names.

"Cheers," said George, taking the slip of parchment Bagman handed him and tucking it away into the front of his robes.

Bagman turned most cheerfully back to Mr. Weasley. "Couldn't do me a brew, I suppose? I'm keeping an eye out for Barty Crouch.

My Bulgarian opposite number's making difficulties and I can't understand a word he's saying. Barty'll be able to sort it out. He speaks about a hundred and fifty languages."

"Mr. Crouch?" said Percy, suddenly abandoning his look of poker-stiff disapproval and positively writhing with excitement. "He speaks over two hundred! Mermish and Gobbledegook and Troll ..."

Percy J. and Harry snorted. Stuck-up.

"Anyone can speak Troll," said Fred dismissively, "all you have to do is point and grunt."

Percy threw Fred an extremely nasty look, and stoked the fire vigorously to bring the kettle back to the boil.

"Any news of Bertha Jorkins yet, Ludo?" Mr. Weasley asked, as Bagman settled himself down on the grass beside them all.

"Not a dicky bird," said Bagman comfortably. "But she'll turn up. Poor old Bertha ... memory like a leaky cauldron and no sense of direction. Lost, you take my word for it. She'll wander back into the office sometime in October, thinking it is still July."

"You don't think it might be time to send someone to look for her?" Mr. Weasley suggested tentatively, as Percy handed Bagman his tea.

"Barty Crouch keeps saying that," said Bagman, his round eyes widening innocently, "but we really can't spare anyone at the moment. Oh - talk of the devil! Barty!"

A wizard had just Apparated at their fireside, and he could not have made more of a contrast with Ludo Bagman, sprawled on the grass in his old Wasp robes.

Barty Crouch was a stiff, upright, elderly man, dressed in an impeccably crisp suit and tie. The parting in his short grey hair was almost unnaturally straight and his narrow toothbrush moustache looked as though he trimmed it using a slide-rule.

His shoes were very highly polished. Harry and his brother could see at once why Percy idolized him. Percy was a great believer in rigidly following rules, and Mr. Crouch had complied with the rule about Muggle dressing so thoroughly that he could have passed as a bank manager; Harry doubted even Uncle Vernon would have spotted him for what he really was.

"Pull up a bit of grass, Barty," said Ludo brightly, patting the ground beside him.

"No, thank you, Ludo," said Crouch, and there was a bite of impatience in his voice.

"I've been looking for you everywhere. The Bulgarians are insisting we add another twelve seats to the Top Box."

"Oh, is that what they're after?" said Bagman. "I thought the chap was asking to borrow a pair of tweezers. Bit of a strong accent."

"Mr. Crouch!" said Percy breathlessly, sunk into a kind of half bow which made him look like a hunchback. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Oh," said Mr. Crouch, looking over at Percy in mild surprise. "Yes - thank you, Weatherby."

Fred and George choked into their own cups. Percy, very pink around the ears, busied himself with the kettle.

"Oh, and I've been wanting a word with you, too, Arthur," said Mr. Crouch, his sharp eyes falling upon Mr. Weasley. "Ali Bashir's on the warpath. He wants a word with you about your embargo on flying carpets."

Mr. Weasley heaved a deep sigh. "I sent him an owl about that just last week. If I've told him once I've told him a hundred times carpets are defined as a Muggle Artifact by the Registry of Proscribed Charmable Objects, but will he listen?"

"I doubt it," said Mr. Crouch, accepting a cup from Percy. "He's desperate to export here."

"Well, they'll never replace brooms in Britain, will they?" said Bagman.

"Ali thinks there's a niche in the market for a family vehicle," said Mr. Crouch.

"I remember my grandfather had an Axminster that could seat twelve - but that was before carpets were banned, of course."

He spoke as though he wanted to leave nobody in any doubt that all his ancestors had abided strictly by the law.

"So, been keeping busy, Barty?" said Bagman breezily.

"Fairly," said Mr. Crouch dryly. "Organizing Portkeys across five continents is no mean feat, Ludo."

"I expect you'll both be glad when this is all over?" said Mr. Weasley.

Ludo Bagman looked shocked. "Glad! Don't know when I've had more fun ... still, it's not as though we haven't got anything to look forward to, eh, Barty? Eh? Plenty left to organize, eh?"

Mr. Crouch raised his eyebrows at Bagman. "We agreed not to make the announcement until all details-""Oh, details!" said Bagman, waving the word away like a cloud of midges. "They've signed, haven't they? They've agreed, haven't they? I bet you anything these kids will know soon enough anyway. I mean, it's happening at Hogwarts -"

"Ludo, we need to meet the Bulgarians, you know," said Mr. Crouch sharply, cutting Bagman's remarks short.

"Thank you for the tea, Weatherby."

He pushed his un-drunk tea back at Percy and waited for Ludo to rise; Bagman struggled to his feet again, swigging down the last of his tea, the gold in his pockets clinking merrily.

"See you all later!" he said. "You'll be up in the Top Box with me - I'm commentating!" He waved, Barty Crouch nodded curtly, and both of them Disapparated.

"What's happening at Hogwarts, Dad?" said Fred at once. "What were they talking about?"

"You'll find out soon enough," said Mr. Weasley, smiling.

"It's classified information, until such time as the Ministry decides to release it," said Percy stiffly. "Mr. Crouch was quite right not to disclose it."

"Oh, shut up, Weatherby," said Fred and Percy J.

A sense of excitement rose like a palpable cloud over the campsite as the afternoon wore on. By dusk, the still summer air itself seemed to be quivering with anticipation, and as darkness spread like a curtain over the thousands of waiting wizards, the last vestiges of pretense disappeared; the Ministry seemed to have bowed to the inevitable, and stopped fighting the signs of blatant magic now breaking out everywhere.

Salesmen were Apparating every few feet, carrying trays and pushing carts full of extraordinary merchandise. There were luminous rosettes - green for Ireland, red for Bulgaria - which were squealing the names of the players, pointed green hats bedecked with dancing shamrocks, Bulgarian scarves adorned with lions that really roared, flags from both countries which played their national anthems as they were waved; there were tiny models of Firebolts, which really flew, and collectible figures of famous players, which strolled across the palm of your hand, preening themselves.

"Been saving my pocket money all summer for this," Ron told Harry and Percy J, as they and Hermione strolled through the salesmen, buying souvenirs. Though Ron purchased himself a dancing-shamrock hat and a large green rosette, he also bought a small figure of Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian Seeker.

The miniature Krum walked backwards and forwards over Ron's hand, scowling up at the green rosette above him.

"Wow, look at these!" said Harry, hurrying over to a cart piled high with what looked like brass binoculars, except that they were covered in all sorts of weird knobs and dials.

"Omnioculars," said the sales-wizard eagerly. "You can replay action ... slow everything down ... and they flash up a play-by-play breakdown if you need it. Bargain - ten Galleons each."

"Wish I hadn't bought this now," said Ron, gesturing at his dancing shamrock hat and gazing longingly at the Omnioculars.

"Four pairs," said Harry firmly to the wizard.

"No - don't bother," said Ron, going red. He was always touchy about the fact that Harry, who had inherited a small fortune from his parents, had much more money than he did.

"You won't be getting anything for Christmas," Harry told him, thrusting Omnioculars into his Percy J. and Hermione's hands. "For about ten years, mind."

"Fair enough," said Ron, grinning.

"Thanks, bro." Percy J. said grinning.

"It's your money to y'know." Harry said, shrugging.

"Oooh, thanks, Harry," said Hermione. "And I'll get us some programs, look -"

Their money bags considerably lighter, they went back to the tents. Bill, Charlie and Ginny were all sporting green rosettes too, and Mr. Weasley was carrying an Irish flag.

Fred and George had no souvenirs as they had given Bagman all their gold.

And then a deep, booming gong sounded somewhere beyond the woods, and, at once, green and red lanterns blazed into life in the trees, lighting a path to the pitch.

"It's time!" said Mr. Weasley, looking as excited as any of them.

"Come on, let's go!"

**A/N: So, you guys like? More chapters like this to come. And some notices:**

***There will be a pairing poll for Harry.**

***Please tell me in a review if I should make the Fem!Percy version of this story now**

***Tell me if I should make a sequel for this story.**

**Remember guys and girls: Tell me if you want a pairing for your OC if it's gay, lesbian etc.**

**Review!**

**Get fat, It's CHINESE NEW YEAR!**

**Quatuor ;)**


	18. Sorry

**A/N: Err… How should I start? Well, I'm sorry for not updating for about a month or so. I was going to update on my birthday, but my friends came over and well... yeah. Then, my friends and I started to work on the story that we had been making up before, and since I write the story, make avatars of the characters, find backgrounds, and draw the characters, I was quite busy. And, I still am. And plus, I've being a Naruto mania right now. So this story is going to be on a what, 1-2 month hiatus or so? And during this time I'll be working on the story I'm adopting (I was supposed to also post the first chapter of it on my b-day), do more to improve my story (since the only things my friends do about the story is make up ideas), and get better grades on my tests. So again, I'm really sorry.**

**Person who should be working on the story but is working on their life instead, Quatuor.**


End file.
